Escondiendonos del mundo
by Honeynesa
Summary: Cuando el deseo surge entre dos personas es dificil pararlo pero más aún complicado es mostrarselo al resto del mundo, o al menos eso es lo que piensa Rose.
1. El comienzo de nosotros

_**Todos los personajes aparecidos en este fanfic no son míos. Actualmente son propiedad de J.K Rowling, Warner Bros, salamandra, y todo aquel que haya comprado sus derechos (cosa que yo obviamente no he hecho porque no soy rica).**_

_**El comienzo de nosotros**_

La primera vez que vio a ese chico despeinado, rubio y blanquecino fue minutos antes de coger el primer tren a Hogtwarts. No le odiaba, no sentía absolutamente nada por él, nada de esa repugnancia que su padre debería esperar que sintiese. Cuando se sentó junto a ella y Albus en el camino a Hogtwarts trató de ignorarle, y siguió con esa intención durante todo el primer año. No hablaban, pero se miraban. Ella observaba todos lo que hacia, lo que desayunaba, lo que leía, absolutamente todo. Acosaba a Albus a preguntas sobre él entre las clases. En segundo el joven de los Malfoy le mando una notita en clase de Historia de la Magia:

_Deberías ahorrarle penurias a Albus y acercarte a mi simplemente a preguntarme lo que se te ocurra... estoy seguro que pasaríamos un buen rato._

_S.M_

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron y miró con rencor a su primo durante semanas pero no se acerco a Scorpius. En tercero, no solo no le dirigió la palabra sino que además le abofeteo por mofarse de ella cuando se cayó de la escoba durante un partido. En cuarto, le vió salir con la primera chica y besarla y a pesar de que Albus le quiso contar los detalles ella prefirió no escucharlos. En quinto se enredó con Alexander Grindell, un jugador de Quidditch bastante poco inteligente pero que tenía la suficiente destreza con la legua como para hacerla tocar el cielo, para más tarde acostarse con una estúpida chica de séptimo de Slytherin.

Sexto.

Sexto fue el año que cambio todo.

La revolución de hormonas, las primeras copas a escondidas en la sala común de Slytherin (casa de la que Albus formaba parte), el tatuaje del que tanto presumía Scorpius (que evidentemente le catalogaba como chico malo) y que ella tanto deseaba ver. En definitiva un cóctel peligroso.

Esperándole escondida en la biblioteca podía recordar el comienzo de todo.

* * *

Le lanza una notita doblada en clase de pociones con el corazón latiendole en la garganta.

_Si aún estas dispuesto a conocerme te espero a la salida de tu entrenamiento de Quidditch en las gradas._

_RW_

_P.D: si se te ocurre decírselo a mi primo te corto la lengua._

No le contesta a la nota pero aún así ella acude al entrenamiento y espera. Espera y sus esperanzas se diluyen mientras comienza a llover. Sabe que ya no hay nadie en el campo porque hace una hora que el entrenamiento acabó. Tiene la certeza de que se ha pasado de lista pensando que el iría a la cita pero eso no hace que esté menos enfadada. Todo lo contrario. Foribunda, mojada y con el pelo desarreglado anda, casi corre, hacía la sala común de Slytherin, y espera porque esta segura de que en algún momento de la noche volverá de la cena, que ella se ha perdido. Cuando le ve aparecer por el recodo del pasillo a acompañado de Albus algo en su interior le hace perder los nervios al tiempo que él pierde todo el color de la cara.

-Rose...

-Anda pero si sabes como me llamo... no me digas que también sabes leer porque sino te quedas sin la escusa de que no acudiste a la cita porque eres analfabeto y no entendías lo que te escribí.

-¿Qué cita?-Pregunta Albus con el ceño fruncido.

-Ninguna.- Grita ella exasperada.

-No pensé que irías … creía que era una broma.- Contesta Scorpius conmocionado.

-¡IMBECIL!-Le grita Rose, que de pronto comprende porque cuando en cuarto le vio besar a esa chica no le quería ni mirar.

Aún chorreando abandona el lugar de la disputa. Le pesa la ropa, tiene hambre, se siente cansada. Antes de llegar a la sala común de Gryffindor se ve interceptada por ese rubio del demonio que por algún motivo es desquiciantemente rápido.

-Espera.-La toma del brazo y la empuja contra uno de los muros del pasillo.-No puedes esperar que después de años sin dirigirme la palabra y prácticamente sin mirarme yo un día me levante y decida ir a una cita a la que me has invitado por carta y que encima acababa con una amenaza.

-Tienes razón, he sido estúpida no debería haberte invitado pero tu deberías haberme dicho al menos que no ibas a venir y así yo no me habría empapado.

-Ya te he dicho que pensé que era una broma por eso no fui y no se me paso por la cabeza contestarte. Además no entiendo porque de pronto te interesa tener noticias de una serpiente como yo.- Dice enfurecido en un susurro mientras la aprieta más aun contra la pared y la presiona contra su cuerpo.

-Por que creo que he cogido cierta fijación con las serpientes de pacotilla como tú y quería saber si eran cierto los rumores sobre ti.- En ese momento sino la tuviese empotrada contra la pared se hubiese tapado la boca y habría salido corriendo.

-¿Qué rumores?- Pregunta con una sonrisa ladeada... porque sabe perfectamente cuales son.- Los que hablan de lo bien que beso.-continua susurrándole al oído, más cerca que nunca.- o los que dicen lo bien que se ve el tatuaje cuando estoy denudo.

Ella no contesta. No tiene palabras. Se ha quedado a muda al sentir el aliento cálido de él en su cuello. La mira a los ojos.

-¿Se te a comido la legua el gato o la serpiente?- Pregunta juguetón acercándose a la boca de la chica.

-No, es que tu ego me ha dejado muda.- Por un momento Rose llegó a creer que las neuronas la habían abandonado.-Hasta mañana Malfoy.

Intenta salir de la jaula en la que los brazos del chico la han encerrado. No lo consigue. La presiona más contra la pared. Los ojos gris mercurio de Scorpius de pronto de prenden en llamas y la besa. La devora con la boca, la absorbe y la busca con la lengua y al contrario de lo que sus neuronas le dicen que haga ella le devuelve el beso. Lame el labio inferior le atrae más hacia ella y se deja hacer hasta que decide que es el momento de dejar las cosas claras.

-Escucha.-Dice recuperando el aliento y con los ojos mirándole a los ojo.- A partir de ahora cuando yo te cite vendrás, de hecho, correrás hasta donde yo esté.-Se muerde el labio inferior.- Si tu me llamas haré lo propio, acudiré y ninguno de los dos hablará con nadie de esto. ¡Ahí de ti! Como yo me de cuenta de que Albus tiene constancia de esto.

-¿Y si yo no quiero?-Contesta chulesco.

-Claro que quieres.- Le vuelve a besar y él se deja.

-Dios sí que quiero...-Saborea el último rastro de Rose en sus labios.- ¿Qué somos?

-Yo soy Rose y tú Scorpius … sin apellidos a no ser que te vaya el royo masoquista que tanto les gusta a nuestras familias... si te gusta yo no tengo ningún problema con las esposas.-Susurra como última gracia.-En cuanto a los títulos propios de novio y novia … prefiero no poner nombres ¿Te parece?

-Perfecto.

-Pero si me entero de que estas con otra te tirare al lago para que te ahogues y te golpearé en la cabeza con un remo.

Scorpius la besa por última vez con ansias restregándose contra su ropa e intentad ole atravesar la piel con los dedos.

* * *

Observa los lomos de los libros. Esta hasta las narices de esperarle. Si no se da prisa ni siquiera podrán hablar (porque sí 5 meses después de darse el primer morreo en uno de los pasillos de Hogtwarts ahora hasta hablan).

-Estas muy guapa.-Ella sonríe cuando siente su aliento en la nuca justo antes de decir esas palabras.

-Estaba a punto de irme.

-Pero no lo has hecho.- Susurra mientras la besa en el cuello y la aprieta contra sí mismo.

-Scor...

-Dime nena.-Dice girándola y besándola en los labios.

-Ya sé que el última día te dije que aun no... era el momento... pero...

-No te voy a meter prisa.- La acerca más de la cintura.

-Scor... quiero hacerlo, quiero hacerlo contigo solo contigo.

Le mira a los ojos. Él se ve impresionado porque por un momento piensa que la ha presionada.

-Si te presioné te juro que no fue...

Ella no le deja acabar porque le besa con muchas ganas, demasiadas.

-Scor te deseo, desnudo y en mi cama ...soy consciente de que ahora has quedado con Albus y que no debería enterarse. Pero solo quería que supiese que realmente quiero hacerlo.

* * *

_**Si, estoy de vuelta con la pareja Rose y Scorpius … por supuesto no he abandonado la historia que tengo con Draco y Hermione pero es que me apetecía subir esta.**_

_**Espero que os haya gustado y contadme que os ha parecido y por fa aconsejadme ¿Qué hago un Twoshot o una historia más larga?**_

_**Un besito y espero vuestras opiniones.**_

_**Cambio Review por trébol de cuatro hojas.**_


	2. Entre sabanas

_**Todos los personajes aparecidos en este fanfic no son míos. Actualmente son propiedad de J.K Rowling, Warner Bros, salamandra, y todo aquel que haya comprado sus derechos (cosa que yo obviamente no he hecho porque no soy rica).**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Entre sabanas**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Canciones recomendadas:**_

_**Kate Voegele: Angel**_

_**Kate Voegele: Who you are without me **_

_**Eliza Doolittle: Pack up**_

* * *

La manos de Scorpius recorrían la pierna de Rose en la última fila de pociones y ella no se concentraba ni en su libro ni en sus propios pensamientos. Él la mira de reojo con la sonrisa pícara en el rostro. Pero ella no podía de pensar en ese dejar de pensar en ese "te deseo" que le había susurrado entre libros la semana pasada. Era cierto se moría por acostarse con él pero la absurda sensación de que estaban traspasando una linea de la que deberían mantenerse separados. Pasan demasiado tiempo juntos y siente miedo.

La mano del chico se ha detenido y ve como toma la pluma y escribe en el pergamino en el que deberían estar tomando apuntes.

_¿Qué ocurre?_

_Nada_

_Vamos ¡suéltalo!¿Qué?_

_Necesitamos hablar_

_¿De qué?_

_Esperame en el baño de las chicas en la quinta planta._

* * *

La observa salir de la clase. Está nervioso. No quiere que ella sepa que se ha vuelto dependiente. No quiere que se entere que ella es su mejor droga. Sabe que Albus sospecha algo y también sabe que se huele que tiene que ver con Rose. Cuando entra al baño de las chicas le tiemblan las piernas y solo piensa en que no quiere perder sea lo que sea lo que tengan.

-¡Rose!

Una mano tira de su corbata al interior de uno de los cubículos. Se quedan cerca y ambos tiene que aguantarse las ganas de besarse.

-¿Qué tenías que decirme?¿Qué ocurre?

-Yo he estado pensando...- susurra apenas mientras nota que la cercanía del chico aumenta.

-Te tengo dicho que no pienses... solo dejate llevar.

La basa para callarla y para evitar como la que prevee una ruptura inminente. Ella se deja hacer. Le deja meterle mano por debajo de la falda, chuparle el cuello, susurrarle, mordele e incluso meter mano por debajo del sujetador.

Acalorados.

Desfogados.

Se miran.

-¿No te das cuenta? Estamos cruzando la linea.- Dice casi sin aliento.

-No tengo ni idea de la linea de la que hablas.

-Al principio solo era hormoneo en la adolescencia, ahora es mucho más, hay sentimi...

-No lo digas. No lo estropees.

-¿Tu no lo sientes? Si no lo …

-Me matas...-contesta precipitado.- cuando estamos en la misma habitación me duele el corazón y de lo único de lo que tengo ganas es de meterme entre tus sabanas y...

-¿No crees que deberíamos pararlo?

-Sí, deberíamos haberlo hecho … pero ya es imposible porque si lo hacemos perderé el norte.- Comenta a un milímetro de su boca.- Y por supuesto no queremos que eso ocurra ¿no?

-¿Y qué vamos a hacer?

-Vamos a seguir viéndonos.

-Pero no hemos solucionado nada

-Eso es porque no había nada que solucionar.

La besa en los labios de nuevo, sube a la frente y la mira a los ojos.

-Tengo que entrenar … no puedo quedarme como falte al entrenamiento tu primo me mata.

-¿Es buen capitán?-Pregunta Rose echándole el brazo por los hombros.

-Es buen dictador y listo.-Acaricia la cara de la chica.- Me marcho.

Sale del baño con el corazón latiendo rápido. Sabe que la ha convencido para no acabar lo que ha ido surgiendo entre los dos. Pero no puede negar que ella tiene razón esa relación se les esta llendo de las manos.

* * *

-¡Scor!-Le grita Albus.- Ven conmigo a guardar las escobas.

-Sí, capitán.

El rubio recoge el material junto a su amigo y lo lleva al cuarto oscuro que se encuentra junto a los vestuarios.

-No estas rindiendo colega-Le dice el menor de los Potter.- No quería decírtelo delante de todo el mundo pero te tienes que poner las pilas sino te dejaré en el banquillo.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque estas distraído.-Trata de explicarle.

-¿Distraído?Soy el mejor cazador del equipo.

-Scor no te lo tomes a mal pero te tiras todo el tiempo en las nubes. Sino fuera porque se que es imposible, diría que te estas revolcando por ahí con alguna chica.- Se ríe después de la declaración.

-¿Por qué es imposible?

-Bueno... porque me lo habrías contado si salieras con alguien y llevas meses solo … quizá sea eso.- Comenta pensativo.- Falta de sexo. No recuerdo que haya estado tanto tiempo sin acostarte con nadie. Necesitas a alguna a la que echarle un buen polvo y todo solucionado.

-Albus...

-Pero por dios que sea antes del partido o sino por muy amigos que seamos te tendré que sustituir.- Te espero en el gran comedor, no tardes..

A Scorpius le hubiera gustado contarle que estaba con Rose. De hecho, le gustaría decirle que llevan meses besándose a escondidas y que a la única que se muere por llevar a la cama es a ella.

Bajo la ducha del vestuario no puede evitar pensar que el único motivo `por el que esta tan distraído todo el tiempo es porque, a pesar de que intenta evitarlo constantemente, a empezado a sentir algo más que deseo por Rose.

* * *

Le encanta como huele el estofado del Gran Comedor y más cuando el entrenamiento es tan duro como el de esa tarde y sabe que no va a dejar ni la salsa. Observa a Rose a lo lejos, come junto a Alexa, ambas amigas desde la infancia. A lo lejos, fuera del horario de correo, llega una lechuza.

-Me parece que alguien de mi familia la ha cagado porque esa lechuza es la del tío Ron.

-Es para Rose.- Susurra Scorpius.

-Doña perfecta decepcionando a papi...-Dice entre risas Albus.

La ve abrir el papel y como sus facciones se tiñen de blanco a la par que Alex se asoma por su hombro para intentar leer. No tarda en ponerse en pie y huir del gran comedor. Scorpius ya no tiene hambre. Anda rápido tras ella. Cuando la escucha llorar entre gemidos y a pesar de que sabe que ellos teóricamente solo son compañeros de momentos a oscuras entre pasillos se acerca para que sepa que está ahí, con ella.

-¿Que ocurre?-Pregunta aun más cerca.

Ella reniega y le mancha la camisa de lagrimas.

-Es algo familiar.

-¿Qué?

-No debería decírtelo.-Dice mirándole a los ojos.

-Tampoco deberíamos besarnos y lo hacemos muy a menudo.

Rose le abraza. Él la toma de la mano y tira de ella hacia las mazmorras.

-Hoy duermes conmigo.

-¡No pienso dormir rodeada de Slytherins!-Dice parándose.

-Le voy a tomar la habitación prestada a tu primo.

Ella frunce el ceño.

-¿No dormís juntos?

-No. Él es el capitán de Quiddicht.

-¿Y?

-Que como da copas, dinero y popularidad a la casa se queda con habitación privada.

-¿La habitación privada no debería ser del premio anual?

El rubio se ríe por lo bajo.

-En Slytherin no tenemos lo mismo valores que en otras casa. El premio anual solo es un empollón y un pazguato … eso no da ni dinero ni fama a la casa … por lo tanto no interesa.

* * *

Le sigue hasta la sal común y sube tras él al último piso de las escaleras cuando entra en el cuarto ve como Scorpius pega un cartel en la puerta y cierra con magia. Ella se sienta en la colcha de la cama. No puede quitar los ojos de el rubio cuando comienza a quitarse la camisa. Siente como la respiración se le corta y como entre ellos crece un nivel de intimidad que hasta entonces no había, o mejor dicho, que hasta entonces creía que no existía.

-¿Y bien?-Dice tranquilo mientras se quita los pantalones y busca el pijama.-Ponte esto es de tu primo.-Le lanza una camisa blanca que huele exactamente igual a Albus.

-Yo ya te he dicho que no se si es apropiado hablar del tema.

-¿Por qué?

-Es familiar.- Dice abotonándose la holgada camisa de su primo.-No lo sabe nadie, ni Hugo... probablemente ni mi padre tiene noticia del asunto, tal vez se entere hoy.

Rose se tumba en la cama y Scorpius junto a ella. Le da la espalda. No quiere que la vea llorar.

-Mi madre estaba embarazada.-Él toma las manos de la chica.- No se lo había contado a nadie, quería esperar … Nadie se dio cuenta, solo yo. Lo supe desde que en la última visita a casa mi madre rechazo una copa de vino de papá. Ella no pudo hacer menos que confirmarmelo. Pero...-Se le quiebra la voz.- Hoy me ha dicho que ha perdido al bebe en una misión que tenía en irlanda con el tío Harry.

Scorpius no puede ignorar la voz afectada de la chica y la abraza más fuerte.

-Tu tío se habrá enterado por supuesto.

-Sí... me parece que esta bastante echo polvo. Como de costumbre se echa la culpa porque dice que si hubiese sabido que estaba embarazada no le hubiese pedido que le acompañase en la misión.

-Eso es absurdo ¿Tu padre aún no...

-No lo se. Seguramente mi tío se lo haya contado.

-¿Y tú estas bien?-La besa en la mejilla.-Pareces echa polvo.

-Estoy bien, me entristece lo que ha ocurrido y se que probablemente mamá se eche la culpa tarde o temprano... Espero que haya hablado ya con papá porque necesita alguien con quien desahogarse. Me fui del gran comedor porque todo me sobrepasó...siento que te hayas quedado sin cenar...

-Todo está bien, no te preocupes. Vamos a dormir … te prometo que no me separaré de ti.

Scorpius apaga la luz.

* * *

Esta agotado, pero más cansado se siente cuando se da cuenta de que su cuarto esta cerrado. De la manecilla cuelga una nota. Puede reconocer la letra de su amigo incluso antes de acercarse el escrito.

_"Estoy solucionando el problema del que hablamos después del entrenamiento._

_Scorpius."_

Albus sonríe y se va al cuarto de los chicos celebrando que vuelva a tener a su cazador de vuelta.

* * *

Abre los ojos y agradece la suavidad de las sabanas. Se gira sobre sí misma y le ve dormido sin camiseta. Le desea desde la primera vez que le vio y tiene que reconocer que el comportamiento de Scorpius de la otra noche ha sido muy revelador. Confía en él y por eso se acerca a él y le despierta a besos.

-¿Ya estas mejor?

-Estoy genial.- Susurra subiéndose a horcajadas a él.

-¿Te levantaste juguetona?

Ella le mira intensa y certera y le besa con fuerza muerta de ganas por avanzar. Nota las manos de Scorpius quemándola en la piel y desabotonando la camisa.

-¿Realmente quieres esto Rose?-Pregunta jadeando.

-¿Qué si lo quiero?-Le consigue quitar el pantalón del pijama.- Me muero de ganas.

-No te haré daño.

Rose se siente expuesta en el sentido más amplio de la palabra. Sin una sola gota de ropa ante esa mirada grisácea. Cuando nota esa zona tan dura, libre entre los dos, se estremece.

Un último jadeo antes de la embestida y todo se distorsiona para los dos. El deseo les nubla.

* * *

_**Primero de todo, este capitulo me ha quedado un poco …mal tirando a fatal si notáis algún fallo o no os gusta decidmelo y lo rescribiré.**_

_**Lo siento muchísimo por no poder escribir tan a menudo como es habitual en mi pero el mes pasado fue horrible, estaba pluriempleada, no tenía días libres y acababa de empezar la universidad de nuevo. Ahora espero poder subir más y más rápido porque ya me he librado de uno de mis trabajos... De verdad que lo siento mucho... quienes sois asiduas a leer mis historias sabéis que no las abandono a medias así que tenéis asegurada la continuación, de hecho, espero subir la semana que viene a finales. Por cierto, he decidido hacer de esta historia una que tenga como mínimo 8 capítulos así que espero que los disfrutéis.**_

_**Otro punto más si queréis buscarme en Facebook o en Tuenti y así estamos en contacto me podéis encontrar por Vanesa Borlaff. **_

_**A continuación quería agradeceros a todos los que habéis comentado y os habéis suscrito porque siempre es genial saber que hay alguien al otro lado que lee lo que escribes, gracias. **_

_**Agradecimientos:**_

_**Wiccanca: Me alegro de que te guste …. y si has leído la parrafada de arriba sabrás que vas a tener una historia más larga como tu querías =).**_

_**Elenaweasley: Muchas gracias, espero que sigas leyendo y que te siga gustando tanto como ahora.**_

_**MakiMalfoy: Si bueno es que quería hacer una rose distinta a la que suelo describir... espero que ,de todas formas, te guste como evoluciona la historia =).**_

_**:Me alegra de volver a ver que me lees =D y de que la historia te parezca interesante.**_

_**SmagicRose:Tu ya tienes toda una colección de tréboles pero me sigue encantando que me comentes... =D al final he optado por la historia larga así que vas a saber de mi por mucho tiempo más.**_

_**Cambio review por velas de cumpleaños predispuestas a hacer realidad deseos **_


	3. Descubrimientos

_**Todos los personajes aparecidos en este fanfic no son míos. Actualmente son propiedad de J.K Rowling, Warner Bros, salamandra, y todo aquel que haya comprado sus derechos (cosa que yo obviamente no he hecho porque no soy rica).**_

_**Descubrimientos**_

Tener sexo con Scorpius, porque eso era lo que tenían, le gustaba mucho, demasiado. Desde hacia un rato le dolía en todo el cuerpo pero también se sentía completa como nunca lo había estado. Tampoco se le olvidaba que estaba recostada en la cama de SU primo y que dentro de pocas horas Albus querría volver a la pieza porque a media tarde era el partido Slytherin – Gryffindor. Por ello vestirse a toda prisa era una prioridad. Él la mira con los ojos muy abiertos mientras la besa el ombligo.

-¿A dónde vas?

-No se si te has dado cuenta de que este es el cuarto de mi primo, de que hoy tendrá partido y que querrá subir.-Dice colocándose las zapatillas de deporte.

-¡Ay Dios!- Se levanta y se pone los bóxer y los pantalones.- Vamos te acompaño hasta tu sala común.- Se abotona la camisa.

-No hace falta yo se salir de aquí. Concentrate en el partido.

Justo antes de abrir la puerta se gira y le besa en los labios.

-Gracias por esta noche.

Cuando Rose sale él queda en las nubes porque no puede creer que lo hayan echo y que ella no se haya arrepentido.

* * *

Salió de Slytherin alegando que había ido a visitar y había colado, había corrido por los pasillos y al entrar en la sala común de Gryffindor había pensado que lo había conseguido. Pero no. James esta sentado en uno de los sillones con la vista puesta en el cuadro de entrada.

-¿Dónde pasaste la noche?- Se ha puesto en pie y se le acerca amenazante.

-Yo... en mi habitación. Sí, baje a que me diera el aire temprano.- Mentalmente Rose se felicita por su rápida contestación

-Llevo en ese mismo sillón dese anoche a las diez … nadie ha subido ni bajado sin que yo lo viese ¿Dónde has estado?-La mira de arriba abajo.- Mi padre me mando una lechuza diciéndome lo que le había pasado a tu madre.

De pronto el recordatorio la devuelve a la realidad.

-¿Se te había olvidado?-Pregunta asombrado.

En ese instante James Potter la revisa por segunda vez y descubre las pistas que le confirman que no ha pasado la noche sola: pelo despeinado, camisa de ayer, labios sonrojados y colores en las mejillas.

-¿Con quién has pasado la noche?

-No puedo decírtelo.-Contesta rápida sabiendo que ya es imposible negarlo.

El chico se toca el cabello y se pone colorado de rabia.

-¿Te ha echo daño?¿Te forzó?¿Se ha portado bien contigo?

-¿Por qué supones que ha sido mi primera vez?

-Mira Rose … Yo no he dicho.- Contesta el chico perdiendo los nervios porque sabe que su prima es tan tergiversadora como lo fue Hermione.

-Claro que sí.

-No, yo te pregunté por si te había forzado... pero ahora que lo preguntas ¿Necesitas saber algo?¿usasteis protección?

-Sí usamos … Solo no se lo cuentes a nadie que quede entre tu y yo … como cuando eramos pequeños .- Le acerca el meñique para obligar a prometerlo a la antigua usanza.-¿Hecho?

-Hecho... pero no pienses que no trataré de averiguar quien es. Vete arriba y cambiate que como alguien baje se va a dar cuenta de tu desliz.

Rose se sonroja tanto como se puede sonrojar una persona y huye escaleras arriba. Le gustaría no encontrarse con nadie para meterse en la cama y recordar lo vivido. Pero no. No siempre lo que se espera sucede y esta vez no iba a ser menos porque tras los doseles de su propia cama la espera Alex.

-Estaba preocupada. Leí lo de tu madre en la carta.-Se mira la punta de los pies sentada en la almohada.- se que no debería haberlo hecho... pero tu me importas...

-No pasa nada, esta bien, tarde o temprano te lo hubiese dicho.- Comenta abrazándola.

-¿Ahora me vas a decir donde has pasado la noche?

El silencio sepulcral llena la habitación y Alex paciente espera mientras Rose cierra el dosel.

-No puedo contártelo. No creo que sea buena idea.

-¿Un chico?-Pregunta sorprendida.- Tienes un historial corto con el lado masculino... y en las últimas semanas nulo ¿Quién es?

-No te lo diré … Si lo hiciese todo se iría al cuerno.

-Venga ya ¿Por qué tanto secretismo? Es que es el señor Malfoy-yo-me-las-follo- a-todas-porque-molo.

Rose se queda en blanco folio. Por un segundo no sabe que decir por eso opta por lo más rápido. Se echa a reír a carcajadas mientras piensa en algo que la saque del atolladero.

-Tienes unas ocurrencias …-Las carcajadas eran forzadas y sabia que su amiga tenia noticia de ello dese que había comenzado la actuación.- Simplemente creo que no es el momento de hablar de algo así de después de lo que le ha ocurrido a mi madre ¿Lo entiendes?

-Esta bien pero quiero detalles en cuanto estés mejor.

* * *

Llovía, mucho, y por un segundo Scorpius pidió al cielo que alguien anulase el entrenamiento y por consiguiente el partido. Pero no, allí estaba Albus y el resto del equipo bajo la infernal tormenta. Cuando la tortura terminó, en los vestuarios, se encontró cara a cara con el menor de los Potter.

-Ya he visto que te fue bien el desfogue de anoche. Me gusta que estés más centrado, esta tarde vamos a machacarlos.

-Ehhhhmmmm gracias.

-¿Quién fue la dama?-Le pregunta con una sonrisa mientras se termina de poner el jersey.- Cuando yo llegué ya no estaba.

-No quiero hablar del tema.

-¿Ahora vas a estrenar la fama de nobles conquistadores que tienen los Malfoy?-Pregunta burlón-¿No me digas que también vas a recordar el pasado mortifago …?Por que si es así estas fuera del equipo.

Se queda frío. Sabe que ha sido una broma de su amigo, pero no importa es todo un balde de agua fría. No sabe que decir y se deprime … se siente una basura. Él siempre pensó que nadie recordaba ya el pasado de su familia en todos los sentidos, pero esta claro que la memoria historica siempre cumple su función.

Anda bajo la lluvia sin cambiarse a sabiendas que quedan dos horas para el partido y que probablemente terminará constipado si no se pone a cubierto. Al entrar al castillo anda por los pasillos sin rumbo. Debería ir a Slytherin. Debería de estar concentrado en como jugar pero no lo está. Por eso cuando nota como algo tira de él al interior de un aula se queda sorprendido y desconcertado.

-Estas empapado ¿Qué te acorrido? Te vas a resfriar y dentro nada tienes un partido … por Dios... es ¡EL PARTIDO!

-Rose.-murmura mirando a la joven con el cabello alborotado.

-Scor ¿Qué ocurre?¿Va todo bien?Yo que venia a entretenerte antes del partido y te encuentro en coma.

-Creo que me he ido del vestuario y he dejado a tu primo con la palabra en la boca.-Contesta aún aturdido.

Ella se acerca, le limpia las gotas de agua de la cara y le besa lento. Poco a poco le devora.

-No me importa mi primo ahora mismo.- Susurra entre labio y labio.- Me importa lo que te ocurre.

Él se separa frío y la mira directo a los ojos.

-¿Qué ves en mi?

-¿En ti? A Scorpius ¿Qué tipo de pregunta es esa?- Él aprieta la mandíbula.

-Di mi apellido.

-¿Malfoy?

-¿Sabes lo que implican esas seis letras? ¿Lo que piensa la gente cuando me ve?

-Scor.- Le acaricia el pelo.- Mi importa una mierda lo que hicieran o piensen tu padre o tu abuelo... Ellos nunca tuvieron una segunda oportunidad a ti … ni siquiera te hace falta porque nunca has hecho nada malo. Eres un buen chico.

-Pero la gente dirá...

-Me da igual. Deja de decir chorradas.

Le besa y esta vez ambos colaboran. En unos roces fogosos previamente pasados por agua en los que la ropa estorba y la pared se convierte en la mejor de las camas..

* * *

Continua lloviendo. Es imposible que cese porque una nube negra cubre todo el estadio. Rose se resguarda en el brazo de James porque tiene frío, tanto que hasta le duelen la punta de los dedos. Los equipos montan en sus escobas y se siente orgullosa de Hugo que se estrena con el equipo de Gryffindor. La mira, pero no es el único jugador que lo hace. Capta la mirada intensa de Scorpius y sonríe y baja la mirada. James la mira alterado.

-¿Es ese capullo?

-¿Cómo?-Pregunta totalmente sorprendida.

-¿Pasaste la noche con ese capullo?- Pregunta a media voz.

-¿Cómo lo...

-¿Qué como lo se? Lleváis los dos la palabra sexo escrita en la frente.-La toma del brazo y la levanta.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-A un lugar en el que te pueda regañar como Dios manda.

* * *

_**Os traigo el nuevo capitulo antes de lo esperado , espero que os guste y os prometo actualizar la semana que viene. **_

_**Gracias por continuar interesadas en la historia a:**_

_**Nao . Gi: Albus no se ha enterado … pero James sí, veremos como se lo toma. **_

_**Di Luz: ¡Cuanto tiempo sin leerte! Aún no se cuanto me ocupará … pero no va a ser tan largo como los anteriores creo.**_

_**Maane deLaasa: jajajja me alegra que te gustase.**_

_**Cambio review por velas de cumpleaños predispuestas a hacer realidad deseos **_


	4. Rompiendo realidades predeterminadas

_**Todos los personajes aparecidos en este fanfic no son míos. Actualmente son propiedad de J.K Rowling, Warner Bros, salamandra, y todo aquel que haya comprado sus derechos (cosa que yo obviamente no he hecho porque no soy rica).**_

_**Rompiendo con realidades predeterminadas**_

Se ha quitado la chaqueta y la camiseta chorreando e inmediatamente después ha mirado con rencor a James.

-Eres un imbécil.

-¿Aún no hemos hablado y ya tienes ganas de insultarme?

-No tengo ganas … simplemente te describo. Me he empapado por tu puñetera culpa.

Se acerca a ella conciliador, la toma de los hombres y le dice despacito.

-No se lo que se te ha metido en la cabeza Rose …pero creo que no es el momento y mucho menos antes de navidad. No se desde cuando lleváis ni lo quiero saber ni me interesa, porque como me entere solo me van a entrar más ganas de partirle la cara a ese cabrón. Solo quiero que tengas claro que no eres nada, ni lo vas a ser. Solo eres una putita más de las que han pasado por su cama y si te creías minimamente especial vas lista … porque esta más que acostumbrado a tirarse tías y después dejarlas en la estacada.

-Eso no es cierto... además no somos nada serio nosotros...

-¿Eso te lo ha dicho él?-Pregunta burlón.

-No, se lo dije yo...

-Que conveniente eres. Ahora se folla a otras con tu consentimiento... muy liberal si señor.

El chico comienza a subir las escaleras y ella le mira angustiadas.

-James por favor no se lo cuentes a nadie …

Él la mira fijamente y murmura.

-Tranquila yo no voy a ser el encargado de degradarte, eso ya lo haces tú muy bien sólita.

* * *

Rose les esquiva con la mirada y el cuerpo. No permanece en el mismo espacio que él nunca jamás. Se siente frustrado, por eso en un arranque de mal pronto y aprovechando la soledad del pasillo, la toma del codo y la presiona contra la pared. Ella parece esquiva, pero a él no le importa porque todo huele a ella, por eso la besa con fuerza al tiempo que restriega su entrepierna contra ella por la ansiedad acumulada durante la semana.

-Rose...-Gruñe.-Me tenías ansioso.

Ella le empuja. Y le mira con el ceño fruncido.

-¡NO!

-¿No qué?

-No a esto.

-¿Cómo?-Esta confundido.

-No estoy segura de querer seguir con esto. Sé que fui yo la que comenzó... pero cuando lo hice no sabía que iba a ser una más en tu lista o al menos no me lo esperaba y ahora que sé que lo soy …Ya no estoy segura de querer mantener la situación.

-¿Lista? ¿Una más?

-Sí. Me parece que me merezco exclusividad... que me merezco a alguien que solo me quiera a mi.

La chica se le acerca y le da el beso de despedida más triste que le ha dado nunca una mujer. Un beso de adiós. Y le deja plantado en el pasillo asimilando una despedida que no esperaba.

* * *

La navidad en su casa siempre ha sido una mierda y esta vez no solo no ha mejorado sino que con el abandono de Rose todo a empeorado más. No hay que engañarse la navidad de los Malfoy esta llena de lujos y cosas caras... pero a efectos prácticos es exactamente igual que otro día pero con más regalos y con caviar sobre la mesa.

A Scorpius le ha gustado pasar tiempo con su padre desde que era un crío y cuando la tradición familiar se convirtió en jugar al quidditch se aficiono definitivamente con él.

Cinco minutos después de haber bajado de la escoba nota la mirada de su padre. Le está escaneando.

-No me has hablado de ninguna chica desde hace meses ¿Porqué?

-¿Por qué?

-Sí, siempre hay una chica intuyo que esta ver también la hay... pero me preocupa que no me hayas hablado de ella.- Concluye su padre guardando las escobas y echando a andar a la casa familiar.

-La hay... la había … ella ya no...

-¿Te ha dejado?

-Sí...-traga duro.- ella cree que es una más.

-¿Y lo es?

-No lo sé … Se que es diferente pero no se que hacer … no se que quiero, aunque me parece que ya lo ha decidido ella mandándome a la mierda.-Comenta desanimado.

-Hijo procura tener siempre la última palabra.- Dice abriendo la puerta de casa.

* * *

Rose a estado ausente desde que comenzaron las vacaciones y su madre lo sabe porque conoce a su hija como si fuera la palma de su mano. Por eso, porque la conoce no ha dicho nada cuando al final de la cena de noche vieja a visto aparecerse en el jardín de la casa a Scorpius Malfoy y entrar sigilosamente por la puerta trasera.

Si bien es cierto que podría haber puesto el grito en el cielo porque el hijo de Draco estuviese, más que probablemente, en la habitación de su hija. Tampoco ha dicho nada porque con toda la familia en el salón el pobre chico podría salir más que linchado y no tiene ni idea del tipo de relación que tiene con Rose.

Observa a su pequeña subir las escaleras y nota como Ron le tira de la manga.

-¿Qué le ocurre?¿Subo para ver como esta?

Hermione Granger abre los ojos como platos alarmada.

-Creo que simplemente esta en "esos días" ¿comprendes?

Ron se sonroja y asiente simplemente con la cabeza. Ella sabe que su marido nunca se metería en cosas de mujeres.

* * *

Se dejó llevar por James y por sus ideas preconcebidas. Alejó a Scorpius cuando en realidad ni siquiera le dejó defenderse... él nunca le había dado muestras de que estuviera con otras mientras que estaban juntos. Llevaba días angustiada con la idea de que jamas la volvería a besar. Sí, tenía que reconocer que era un tema que la martirizaba. Deseaba volver a ser la persona que era cuando estaba con ese rubio insoportable.

Había huido de la alegría crónica de la navidad con la que no comulgaba. Su madre no ha rechistado cuando lo ha visto despedirse y subir las escaleras, incluso por un momento a creído verla sonreír.

Llega a su habitación y cierra la puerta tras de sí. Unos fuertes brazos la toman y la aprisionan contra un cuerpo muy bien moldeado ala par que la tapa la boca. No le tiene que mirar a la cara para saber quien es. Le huele y le siente.

-No grites... Soy yo. Tenemos que hablar. Necesito que por una vez tú seas quien escuche y yo quien deje las cosas claras.- Rose siente la respiración del chico en su cuello y eso le pone nerviosa.- No estoy con otras y en los meses que nos hemos estado viendo a escondidas solo he estado contigo.

Le quita la mano de la boca y la besa en el cuello , suavecito y casto.

-Mi familia esta entera abajo, deberías irte, ya has aclarado las cosas.- Comenta con la voz quebrada.

-No me pienso ir.-La besa de nuevo.-Te he explicado lo que pensaba del asunto y no pienso desistir...Estoy ansioso desde hace días por volverte a tener entre mis brazos.-Muerde y devora el cuello, le pone la piel de gallina.- Creo que tengo un problema de adicción contigo.

-Si sube alguien se darán cuenta de que estas aquí.- Susurra a la par que le tiemblan las rodillas.

-En ese caso le explicaremos a la persona que suba que tu eres mi NOVIA y que me voy a quedar a pasar la noche contigo porque hace mucho tiempo que me dejas tocarte. Estoy seguro de que lo comprenderán.

-No soy tu novia.

El chico hace a un lado el jersey de pico y el tirante del sujetados para continuar con el derrame de besos.

-Claro que sí. Creo que los dos sabemos desde hace mucho, aunque tú te hagas la tonta muy bien, que esto va por el camino serio. Me gustas demasiado Weasley y me da igual lo que el resto piense.

La gira y la besa en los labios famélico, esta muerto de hambre. Susurra en hechizo para sellar la puerta y silenciar el cuarto y la dirige hacia la cama a la par que le retira el jersey y devora el sujetador de la chica con la mirada.

-No tienes ni idea de como me pones.- restriega su cuerpo contra el de ella como prueba tacita.- Creí que iba a morir de inanición sin ti. Merlín me estaba volviendo loco.

La ropa comienza a volar. En el fondo sabe que no debería estar a punto de acostarse con Scorpius en SU CUARTO dentro de SU CASA porque SU PADRE les podría encontrar y matarlos a los dos. Pero lo cierto es que se muere por volver a sentirle entre sus piernas. Echa de menos desde hace días su presencia pero también echa de menos los besos apasionados en los pasillos más desérticos y las caricias por debajo de la mesa. Su piel hierve y ya no tiene claro todo aquello de los que se había autoconvencido. Siente un calor acuciante entre sus piernas que se agrava cuando nota como él se mete en ese rincón escondido. Gimen. Gris acero y miel.

-Dios te había echado tanto de menos...- Susurra la chica entre envestidas.- No te vuelvas a ir aunque te intente echar de mi lado... por favor.

Él no contesta. No quiere hacerlo porque sabe perfectamente lo que tiene en la punta de la lengua. Ha estado con muchas chicas, incluso que demasiadas, pero puede jurar que nunca se había sentido también, desde la primera vez supo que era como si hubiesen hecho a Rose a medida para él. La sentía en cada embestida como suya y cuando al fin los dos acabaron no lo pudo evitar, las palabras fluyeron por sus labios.

-Te quiero.-Susurra cuando se tumbaba justo al lado de la chica.

-¿Qué?

-Que tenemos un pequeño problema … porque me estoy enamorando de ti y eso partiendo del hecho de que tu eres una Weasley y yo un Malfoy no puede ser muy bueno.- Retira el pelo castaño de su compañera y la besa en la frente.

Ella le abraza. Escucha el coche de tío Harry arrancar y suspira, él siempre se va el último en navidad, no queda nadie más que su familia en casa, pronto se irán a dormir.

-¿Qué sugieres que hagamos entonces?

-No lo sé... solo tengo claro que no pienso dejar más nuestra relación a medias.

-¡Te vuelve a repetir que no somos novios!

Él la besa en los labios y la aprieta contra sí mismo.

-Tu di lo que quieras que yo haré lo que me de la gana ¿Te parece? Si a mi me apatece hacer como que eres mi novia lo hago y punto.

Scorpius es muy consciente de que ella en ningún momento ha expresado sus sentimientos y sabe que debería sentirse ofendido … pero no quiere presionarla. Cuando siente como se monta sobre él y vuelve a atacar sus labios se alegra de haber insonorizado la habitación porque sabe que le espera una noche muy larga.

* * *

_**¡Hola!Llevo días intentando subir la historia pero no se porque no me terminaba de convencer como quedaba … Pero al final me he decidido a subirlo ¿Que os parece como esta avanzando la historia?¿Os gusta el papel que está jugando James? Os lo pregunto porque no quiero hacer una historia aburrida y espero que al menos en esta capitulo hayáis entretenido... últimamente no estoy muy segura de mi misma.**_

_**Nao . Gi: La bronca de James no fue tan mala … más bien fue un poco humillante. De todas formas le queda mucho que aguantar a Rose.**_

_**Brinitonks:James trata de protegerla y no sabe como hacerlo... aunque sí también esta un poco celoso.**_

_**Alastor82: James no ha sido exactamente comprensivo exactamente =S y aun queda un poco para que albus se entere... espero que aun así te haya gustado el capitulo.**_

_**SmagigRose: =) eres encantadora... me alegro de que te gustase y que quieras más, es genial saber que hay alguien a quien le gusta lo que escribes. **_

_**Cambio review por velas de cumpleaños predispuestas a hacer realidad deseos **_


	5. extendiendo la noticia

_**Todos los personajes aparecidos en este fanfic no son míos. Actualmente son propiedad de J.K Rowling, Warner Bros, salamandra, y todo aquel que haya comprado sus derechos (cosa que yo obviamente no he hecho porque no soy rica).**_

_**Extendiendo la noticia**_

Se había despertado sola en la cama aún con el olor de Scorpius impregnando hasta el último centímetro de sus sabanas. Sabía perfectamente que el chico se había marchado a las 5 de la madrugada para poder salir de la casa sin problemas. No le quedaba más remedio que bajar a desayunar, era temprano pero tenía la certeza de que su madre ya estaba despierta, podía oler desde su habitación el aroma a tortitas.

Cuando llega a la cocina y ve a las ojeras de su madre desea que la habitación hubiese quedado bien insonorizada y que no haya enterado de todo el ruido que han armado.

-Buenos días mamá.

-Hola cariño.- se acerca y la besa en la frente.- He hecho zumo ¿Quieres?

-Si claro gracias. Siento haberme marchado tan temprano anoche... No me encontraba muy animada hoy será distinto te lo prometo.

-Entiendo que teniendo un chico tan guapo esperándote en tu habitación no quisieses estar con tus primos y te quisieses marchar lo antes posible.

Rose se queda pálida, por un segundo el zumo se le va por otro lado y tose apurada, no se puede creer que su madre sepa que Scorpius haya estado hay … aunque espera en el fondo que no imagine que el Slytherin era quien ocupaba su cama hasta hace pocas horas.

-No te lo reprocho en hijo de los Malfoy esta francamente guapo.

La chica acaba por atragantarse y mira a su madre sorprendida sin saber que decir.

-Deberías de decirle la próxima vez que al menos se aparezca en tu habitación para que nadie le pueda descubrir … Anoche di permiso para que se pudiera aparecer en tu cuarto sin problemas … peor solo en tu cuarto ¿De acuerdo?

-Pero ...¿Cómo?

-Le vi subir a tu cuarto.-Contesta seria sentándose en la silla de enfrente.

-No pareces enfadada...

-No lo estoy. Mira Rose, no se en que situación estáis él y tu pero hasta anoche estabas triste, muy triste, y ahora pareces la mujer más feliz del mundo. Me alegro de ver a mi hija sonreír y si eso supone que el crio de los Malfoy y tu tengáis algo me alegro.

-Mamá ...¿Papá sabe...?

-Ni sabe, ni sabrá hasta que tu no quieras. No quiero Guerras en mi propia casa.¿Estas bien con Scorpius?¿Se llama Scorpius cierto?No quiero ser cotilla pero...¿Os va bien ?

-Anoche me dijo que me quería.- Ha vomitado la frase.

-Ya veo y tu le dijiste ….

-Nada.

-¿Nada?-Pregunta Hermione soltando el trapo de la cocina y suspirando.-Bueno, al menos no le distes las gracias. Cuando yo le dije por primera vez a tu padre que le quería, el me dio las gracias y después salió corriendo.

-¿En serio?

-Sí. Fue horrible.- No puede evitar echarse a reír al recordarlo.- Lo que cuenta es que sientes tu por él.

-Nunca hemos sido amigos mamá... Yo...- Su madre la mira esperando la respuesta, pero ella se siente francamente avergonzada de tocar ese tema con su madre.- yo le convencí de que fuésemos ¿Amigos con derecho a roce? ¿Amigos sin compromisos?No se, pero al menos una opción cercana a esa …Yo le dejé porque James me …hizo pensar y yo decidí que me había equivocado pero ahora mamá, ahora él cree que deberíamos salir en serio y yo no se que creo.

-Sería absurdo que te preguntase que sientes tu porque me parece que no lo tienes muy claro ¿No?

La chica mira al suelo y su madre da la contestación por supuesta.

-Se me ha pasado el hambre. Avisame cuando quieras que te ayude con la comida de navidad.

Sube las escaleras lentamente. Aún no puede creerse que su madre sepa que ella se relaciona con Malfoy íntimamente y que no haya puesto el grito en el cielo. A la vez le gustaría que la tierra se la tragase se sentía avergonzada de que su propia madre estuviese al tanto de sus relaciones amorosas. Tampoco podía dejar de pensar en James y en la próxima bronca que le iba a caer.

* * *

Las navidades habían pasado pero el frío no. Rose avanza hacia la entrada de la estación con la maleta en la mano y seguida muy de cerca por su madre, su padre y su hermano.

-¡Rose!- Es Alexa, que corre hacia ella.-¿Cómo ha ido la navidad ? ¡No me escribistes1-La abraza.

-Ha tenido unos días un poco tontos no dejaba de dar vueltas por la casa.- Contesta el padre de la pelirroja.

Alexa y Rose se toman del brazo y van juntas hacia el anden 9 y ¾. Hugo ve al resto de los Potter y corre en busca de Albus, la mayor de los Weasley evita mirara no quiere encontrarse con la mirada acusadora de James. Por suerte, o por desgracia Alex la insta a que se de prisa en su despedida. El tren va a arrancar.

* * *

Desde que el día 26 había volado de Londres a Nueva York, la había echado de menos. Aterrizar en el anden para coger el expreso a Hotwarts le había hecho buscarla con la mirada por todas partes. No la encuentra pero pronto ve a Albus y se acerca ante la atenta mirada de James.

-¡Tío!¿Qué tal están las estadounidenses?

-Al... No se, ya te dije que no las había catado.- Nota la mirada abrasadora del mayor de los Potter y podría jurar que lo sabe.

-¿Te vas a Estado Unidos y ni quiera te foll...

-Tengo cosas mejores que hacer.

-Últimamente no te reconozco.

Albus le arrastra hasta un compartimento casi sin despedirse de su familia e intenta sonsacarle detalles escabrosos que, todo sea dicho de paso, no existen. A Scorpius se le chafan los planes de buscar a Rose y besarla hasta en el carnet de identidad. Pierde la esperanza hasta que al salir para comprar al carrito de los caramelos la ve entrar al baño del final del vagón.

Sabe que no debería hacerlo,que les pueden decubirir y que Albus se puede fijar de que trada demasiado. Observa a través de la puerta traslucida como se atusa el cabello y tan pronto como ve que no hay nadie en el pasillo empuja la puerta y la aprisiona contra el lavabo de espaldas. Ella está sorprendida como mínimo pero después de que él se abalanza sobre ella y la bese el cuello no puede evitar ponerse ansiosa.

-Hola preciosa ¿Me has echado de menos?- Pregunta recorriendo sus piernas y subiéndole la falda.

-Demasiado.- Gime.

-Oh dios me moría de ganas de esto.- comenta en su oído metiendo sus manos bajo su camisa.-Quiero hacerlo quiero hacerlo ahora, aquí y justo así.

Dos segundos después sube la falda escolar y baja la ropa interior de la pelirroja que lo único que puede hacer es ahogar un gemido.

* * *

Los celos le arden en el estomago. No se lo esperaba. No esperaba nada parecido. Los ve besarse y tocarse en el baño desde el pasillo . Ese estúpido hurón rubio meten una mano bajo la falda de la pelirroja y los siguiente de lo que tiene certeza es de que su caldero de fresa a estallado en su mano.

* * *

Sale del baño femenino consciente de la suerte que ha tenido de que nadie los descubriese. Camina por el pasillo de vuelta a su compartimento despeinado, con una sonrisa en la cara y con la corbata hecha un desastre. Esta decidido a contárselo todo a Albus, a declararse sin vergüenza porque por algo es su mejor amigo pero cuando entra todo cambia. Albus no parece contento y James esta de pie junto a la ventana con su pose de chulo insoportable.

-¿De dónde vienes?- Pregunta el menor de los Potter.

-Yo … de dar una vuelta.

-Pensaba que ibas a comprar dulces.

-Mira Al te necesito contar algo.- Mira de refilón a James.- Pero es privado.

-Si lo que le vas a contar es que te estás follando a Rose... no te preocupes que ya le he informado yo.-Replica el otro chico.

-¿Cómo...?

-Lo descubrí, después Rose me lo confirmó...Yo creía que ya no había nada entre vosotros pero parece que me equivoque.

-¿Es cierto Scor?¿Estas con Rosie?Somos colegas... Dímelo.-No está enfadado, sino dolido.

-Te lo iba a contar yo... pero no sabías … esto es muy reciente.

La conversación se interrumpe con la chirrido de la puerta que se abre y una Rose feliz cuanto menos con una caja gigante de ranas de sabores hace acto de presencia.

-Al, mira lo que te he...-Las palabras de la chica mueren en su boca cuando ve al trio en el compartimento y su corazón deja de latir por una microcentesima de segundo.

-Pero bueno la otra protagonista del culebrón.- Anuncia James con ironía.- Ahora nos podrás aclarar a los tres lo que estás haciendo con el rubito este.

Rose le mira con rencor y se recoloca el cabello detrás de las orejas.

-¿Qué quieres que aclare?

-Solo quiero que expliques a Albus lo que está pasando, no me parece justo que no esté informado, ya ya de paso que me aclares a mí todo.

-Rose no tienes porque...- comienza Scorpius.

-Estamos saliendo, vamos en serio...no os dijimos nada porque al principio solo eran encuentros...-Toma la mano del Slytherin.-esporádicos.

Albus parpadea y se mantiene callado esperando una confirmación de Scorpius que no llega y que sabe que no llegará hasta que no estén a solas.

-Rose no se si te estas dando cuenta de las chorradas que dices.- Aclara James.- Su familia ha hecho daño a la nuestra, lejos de que sea de Slytherin o un Malfoy, lo que realmente importa es que él siempre ha sido y siempre será hijo de mortifagos ¿Cómo puedes esperar que te respete teniendo como tienes sangre muggle?

El silencio vuelve a invadir el espacio y lo único que Rose puede hacer es mirar a los ojos a Scorpius y vislumbra una pequeña señal de verguenza. Dirige la mirada al antebrazo del chico y sonríe con timidez.

-Soy consciente de quienes son sus padre.-Si bien es cierto que Rose habla para todos solo puede mantener el contacto visual con el rubio.-También sé quien es toda su familia y lo que significa la mansión Malfoy para mi madre. Pero también sé quién es Scorpius y de lo que piensa. Por eso no me avergüenzo de él, y tampoco creo que él deba avergonzarse de sí mismo... No ha hecho nada malo.-A la chica le tiembla la voz y tiene que tomar aire para concentrarse de nuevo.- Te quiero tal y como eres.

Ante la sorpresa de los tres chicos toma la mano de Scorpius y sube la manga de. Observa la blanca piel de su antebrazo y le besa en ese mismo sitio donde sabe que el Señor Malfoy tiene aun tatuada la calavera que recuerda a todo el mundo de quien fue vasallo alguna vez.

-Te respeto por lo que eres, no por lo que fueron tus padres.- La chica se gira y mira a los dos hermanos Potter.- James quiero verte fuera de aquí ahora mismo... me parece que ya he aclarado todo lo que tu querías.. Tenemos que dejar a estos dos hablar.

Al salir, escucha a James correr tras ella a través del vagón

-¡Rose!¡Rose!

La toma del hombro y la estampa contra la pared ante la sorpresa de la chica.

-¿Qué se supone que estas haciendo?Ya deje todo claro.

-¿Qué le ves a ese tipo? Tu siempre has sido la sensata de la familia ¿Cómo puedes estar con él?

-Le quiero.

-Follar con alguien no es querer, es solo sexo.-Murmura arrastrando las palabras y demasiado cerca de la boca de la chica.

-Eres un...

No le da tiempo a acabar la frase. Él la besa. Es rudo como todas las chicas dicen que es. Lame su cuello y susurra cosas obscenas que nunca imaginó que oiría. La prieta y la saborea hasta que ella se da cuenta de que no quiere sentir esos labios sino otros. Le empuja y le tira al suelo.

-¿Estas loco?No se si te has fijado pero somos primos.- él la mira desde el suelo- ¡NO ME VUELAS A PONER UNA MANO ENCIMA!

* * *

Limpia esas lagrimas que corren por sus mejillas y que cada vez saben más amargas. Las imágenes de Rose con Scorpius en el baño la martillea. No puede creer que lo hayan hecho en un baño y mucho menos que no le haya dicho nada a ella, su mejor amiga.

-Alex. Lo siento por tardar … he tenido que hacer unas cosas... Al final no compre los dulces.

La rubia se limpia las lagrimas de la cara y la mira sonriente.

-No importa.

-¿Estas bies?-Pregunta extrañada Rose.

-Claro... ven aquí aún hay tiempo para hacerte una trenza antes de que el tren llegue al colegio.

Rose se sienta frente a Alex y deja que la chica acaricie su pelo y lo separe en tres partes idénticas.

-Alex, hay algo que tengo que decirte.

-Dime.-Contesta con el corazón encogido.

-Estoy teniendo una relación con Scorpius, creo que vamos en serio, no es algo oficial pero sinceramente creo que es algo que mi mejor amiga debería saber.

-Felicidades.-Comenta con un fingido tono de alegría.-Me siento muy feliz por ti.

Mientras continua el trenzado Alex siente como el corazón se le parte y se le estruja. Le duele, como nunca imagino el termino "mejor amiga", le mata la resolución de una relación entre Scorpius y su amiga y le destroza el saber que ha perdido el tiempo buscando lo que significaban sus sentimientos … cuando siempre lo tuvo frente a sus narices.

* * *

_**Y la historia va tomando cuerpo 5 capítulos después. Igual pensabais que ya estaba todo rollito entre Rose y Scorpius y a correr ¡PUES NO! Porque sino le pones emoción a la historia … la cosa queda plana y vosotros os aburrís y yo también … así que habrá que añadirle intriga =). Espero que aun así os haya gustado el giro de la historia. Contadme las impresiones que habéis tenido ¿Vale?**_

_**Agradecimientos:**_

_**Alastor82: Si tu disfrutastes leyendo esa escena imaginate lo que disfrute yo escribiéndola =) espero que el nuevo chap te haya gustado también.**_

_**SmagicRose: Ya has visto lo maduro que es James … en fin, me parece que su rol va a ser un poco diferente al que esperabais.**_

_**Maane deLaasa: Bueno aquí lo tienes Albus se ha enterado =) pero para las reacciones tendrás que esperar al siguiente capitulo.**_

_**Nao . Gi: Pues ya se ha enterado Hermione … pero el resto ya te adelanto que tardaran … bastante. Gracias por esperar por este capítulo.**_

_**Cambio Review por trébol de cuatro hojas.**_


	6. Malos momentos

_**Todos los personajes aparecidos en este fanfic no son míos. Actualmente son propiedad de J.K Rowling, Warner Bros, salamandra, y todo aquel que haya comprado sus derechos (cosa que yo obviamente no he hecho porque no soy rica).**_

_**Malos momentos o las consecuencias de dar a conocer una noticia**_

Esta harto y empapado. Ha entrenado todos los días de esa semana y en ese mismo instante solo puede pensar en colgar a Albus de uno de los aros de gol y dejarlo allí. Nunca ha tenido instintos asesinos pero ahora...

-Muy bien chicos, estupendo entrenamiento.-Dice el pequeño de los Potter dando palmas de bajo la fuerte lluvia.-Podéis iros y descansad ¡Scorpius! Tu te quedas … estas bajo de forma.

Le odia, con toda su alma y todo su corazón y como se descuide se va a encontrar con un puñetazo entre cristal y cristal de las gafas … Pero como es su capitán toma la escoba y se dispone a volar.

-No, quiero que hagas flexiones, cinco series enteras.

Bajo la lluvia y con las manos hundidas en el barro Scorpius comienza con los infernales ejercicios sin rechistar. Albus parado junto a él, tiene un par de preguntas en la punta de la lengua.

-¿Por qué me estas haciendo esto? Sabes que no estoy tan mal de forma...-Dice entre flexión y flexión.

-Es muy simple.- Sonríe.-si te canso yo, tú no podrás follarte a mi prima.

-Seras hijo de p...- Se va a levantar pero Albus le empuja con el palo de una de las escobas para que siga haciendo flexiones.

-Continua o te pongo una serie más.

-¡JODER! Llevo días sin estar a solas con tu prima … no me fastidies Al.

El chico se queda callado y deja de hacer presión con el palo de la escoba .

-¿Cuándo me lo pensabais decir? Creía que eramos amigos.

-Al.-Para y se pone a su altura.- Somos amigos, de hecho, eres mi mejor amigo. Pero esto no depende solo de mi sino también de tu prima y del tipo de relación que llevábamos. Quizá te lo debimos explicar antes que a nadie... pero no siempre las cosas salen como queremos. Ahora ¿Me puedes dejar irme con tu prima? Por favor.

-Sigue siendo mi prima y no quiero que andéis por ahí follando como conejos así que ahora mismo terminas de hacer la serie y después hacemos una de abdominales.

-Si seras...- Deja la frase a medias y continua con el ejercicio hasta que se vuelve a ver interrumpido por otro brote de curiosidad de Albus.

-La última noche que te quedaste en mi habitación ...¿Fue con ella?¿Tu y ella...?

-No te voy a hablar de cuando me acuesto o me dejo de acostar con Rose . Aquel día tu prima no se encontraba bien y decidí pasar la noche con ella. No tengo porque explicarte nada más.- Comenta cansado.-Empiezo estar harto de que todo el mundo que intente meter las narices en esta relación. Por un momento me encantaría raptarla y escondernos del mundo por un tiempo.

Albus esta asombrado porque su amigo nunca ha sido especialmente discreto con las chicas con las que ha estado y que ahora lo sea solo le lleva a determinar algo.

-Te has enamorado de ella.

-Que agudo eres ...no me puedo creer que lo hayas descubierto tu solo... claro que si ¿Es qué creías que era como las demás?

-¿Ya se lo dijiste?

-Sí. Y ella no dijo nada así que yo que tu no me emocionaría...creo que … creo sinceramente que lo nuestro no va ir muy lejos … y menos aun si tu te sigues poniendo en medio.

El chico se rasca la melena rebelde y morena y mira a su amigo que parece realmente frustrado.

-Esta bien . Vete a rebozarte con Rose... Pero al menos finge que te agoté yo y no que lo hizo ella ¿de acuerdo?No quiero ser tío tan pronto. En cuanto a si ella te quiere...creo que sí. En mi familia solo das la cara por la gente que quieres y ella en el tren la dio por ti... esa es muy buena señal.

* * *

-¡Rose! ¡Rose!- La persigue por el pasillo aledaño a la biblioteca.- Mira, escucha, ya se que lo del tren no fue una buena idea. Lo siento, todos nos equivocamos ¿no?-La para y la mira de frente.- De verdad que quiero enmendar lo de la otra noche. Perdona... siempre hemos sido amigos, no vamos a dejar de serlo por una tontería ¿No? Yo te respeto ¿Lo sabes no?

Ella baja la mirada y le abraza aliviada.

-Menos mal. Por un momento pensé que se te habían cruzado los cables.- Sonríe contra su pecho.- Por cierto, Lili me comento lo de la fiesta que organizas para mañana en la sala común de Gryffindor ¿Sabes lo que sería una excelente forma de hacer las paces? Invitándonos a Scorpius y a mi.

James lo esperaba y lo predecía antes del abrazo. Sabía lo que iba a ocurrir, lo que ella iba a decir y evidentemente también sabía lo que tenía que hacer a continuación porque lo tiene más que ensayado. Ladea una sonrisa segundos antes de cambiar su expresión a una sombría.

-Ni vas a venir a la fiesta ni te vas a traer al hijo de hurón con el que sales. Que me haya disculpado con lo del tren no quiere decir que lo acepte.

-¿Disculpa?-Pregunta entre asombrada e indignada.

-Que tu eres una cría y como tal espero que estés en la cama a esas horas.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que te haré caso?

-Que soy mayor que tu y que sino le diré a tu padre que andas dejándote enredar por una serpiente como Malfoy.

-Pues ya puedes ir preparando la lechuza porque yo voy a ir sí o sí.

Lo ha dicho segura de si misma,le ha mirado despectivamente y se ha ido con la cabeza muy alta. James sonríe de medio lado. Rose es tan predecible que después de su prohibición lo único que podía ocurrir es que ella decidiese categóricamente ir y que ningún acontecimiento la hiciese cambiar de opinión.

No puede evitar sonreír con satisfacción al recordar el filtro amoroso que ha dejado preparando a fuego lento en su cuarto.

* * *

Rose entra su cuarto como un relámpago. Esta enfadada, Alex lo sabe, y lo confirma cuando ve como se siente en la cama y la mira con los brazos cruzados. En el fondo la hace gracia verla tan enfurruñada..

-¿No me vas a preguntar nada?

-¿Qué te ocurre?-Dice con paciencia.

-Esa no es la pregunta.-Dice con el ceño fruncido.

-Rose ¿Por qué no mejor simplemente me dices lo que tengo que saber y listo?

-Esta noche vamos a ir a una fiesta y nos lo vamos a pasar muy bien y si James dice algo tu le sujetaras y yo le cortaré la lengua.

-¿Estáis enfadados?-Pregunta preocupada.

-No...Sí … No.- Sacude la cabeza.- Es que estamos un poco … no se como explicarlo. Pero recuerda, tú le sujetas y yo le corto la lengua.

-¿Scorpius va a …?

-Sí, vendrá. Solo tengo que convencerle.-Después de su declaración de intenciones sonríe sin percatarse como su amiga aprieta sus puños.

* * *

En algún punto entre huir de Albus y regresar a las mazmorras su camino se ha visto truncado por un par de manitas femeninas que le arrastran y le manejan a su antojo. Por supuesto sabe que es Rose, antes de verla ya había olido ese maravilloso perfume de vainilla. No se sorprende tampoco cuando le arrastra a la sala de los menesteres y le besa ansiosa.

-Ya sabía yo que no podías estar mucho tiempo sin mi.- Comenta a mitad de un jadeo entre beso y beso el rubio.

-Estas endemoniadamente guapo con el uniforme de Quidditch empapado... pero te quedaría mejor sino lo llevases puesto.

-Rose...

-Te he echado de menos esta semana, casi no te he visto … voy a matar a Al.-Susurra al tiempo que el la levanta en volandas y la estampa contra la pared.

-No quiero hablar ni de tu primo ni de nadie.- le dice en un susurro que le lleva inmediatamente después a lamerle el cuello y bajarle a tirones las bragas.

Tienen una cama a pocos metros... pero todo arde y no están dispuestos a llegar tan lejos. Las manos se escurren debajo de la ropa y alcanzan zonas prohibidas.

-Rose... me voy a volver loco, me muero de ganas de ti.-Impaciente y sin obstáculos de por medio la embiste y la hace jadear.

No sabe cuanto tiempo ha pasado exactamente desde que le arrastro a esa habitación hasta que se queda se quedan enredados entre las sabanas, pero lo cierto es que está encantada. Nota como la acaricia el hombro.

-Todo se ha complicado desde que contamos nuestra situación ...Me gustaría que nadie lo hubiese sabido, no tenerte que compartir con ningún imbécil y que nadie nos juzgase.-Susurra el chico en su oído.

-Ya no hay vuelta atrás... todo saldrá bien.-Siente como la mano del chico desciende a su pecho y respira para coger valor.- Scorpius...

-¿Sí?

-Se que no te emociona la torre de Gryffindor... pero ¿Querrías ir conmigo a una fiesta allí?

-¿Para qué debería querer ir a Gryffindor?

-Porque estaré yo... y porque James no quiere que vaya.- Dice haciendo pucheritos.ç

-¿Que obtendré yo a cambio además de miradas asesinas de tu primo?

-Un buen rato conmigo.- Contesta con una sonrisa inocente acariciándole el pelo.

-Esta bien...-La besa suave.- Pero no te prometo pasármelo bien.

-Te prometo que te compensaré.- sonríe entre besos.

-Claro que lo harás, de hecho, vas a comenzar ahora mismo.-Susurra el joven a la altura de los pechos de compañera.

* * *

Todo está preparado. Scorpius sabía la contraseña para entrar a la casa de los leones. Ella, después de mirarse y remirarse en el espejo, se había puesto deslumbrante. La falda de lapiz hiperajustada, la camisa negra y los tacones extraaltos la hacían sentirse atractiva hasta limites insospechados.

-Rose ¿Bajamos ya?-Pregunta Alex que después de reparar en ella no puede hacer más que abrir la boca de par en par.-Yo solo voy en vaqueros ¿Por qué tu vas tan … deslumbrante?

-Por dos motivos.- Rose sonríe a su amiga y comienza a enumerar.- El primero es que porque espero que a Scorpius se le abra la boca justo como se te ha abierto a ti y el segundo, quiero que James se de cuenta de que soy toda una adulta.

-Ya, osea que es una fiesta para demostrar cosas y no para pasárnoslo bien.- Comenta la chica mirándose la punta de los pies.- No te preocupes, estas preciosa, conseguirás lo que quieres.

-Gracias Alex, eres la mejor amiga que se puede tener.- La abraza y a Alex le duele el corazón por unos segundos, juntos antes de volver a sonreír y deshacer el abrazo.

-Anda vamos.

Juntas bajan las escaleras, cogidas del brazo y cuchicheando. Desde lo alto de la escalera solo se puede ver a demasiadas personas agolpadas en la sala común y Rose únicamente puede pensar en lo difícil que le va resultar encontrar a Scorpius y a su primo.

-Hay mucha gente...-Murmura Alex.

-Demasiada... hagamos una cosa, voy a a buscar a Scorpius y en diez minutos nos volvemos a reunir justo en este punto ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo.

Sino fuese porque sabe que es imposible diría que todo el castillo esta metido en la sala común de Gryffindor. Gente y más gente se agolpa junto al ponche, la chimenea, los sofás y por un momento a Rose se le pasa por la cabeza que tal vez no fue tan buena idea el querer asistir a la fiesta.

Apoyado en la pared con una inmensa sonrisa de satisfacción ve por primera vez a James. No puede evitar sonreirle y saludarle con la mano. El continua sonriendo pero esta vez no la mira a ella. Rose sigue su mirada, de pronto se queda sin aliento, y sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas.

Cuando meses atrás, veía como Scorpius besaba a otra chica, sentía algo en la boca del estomago que le resultaba realmente molesto. Sin embargo, ahora, viéndole besar sentir el repugnante sabor de la traición en su paladar.

Sale de la sala común, corre por los pasillos sin rumbo fijo. No entiende como ha podido ocurrir, como ha podido besar a otra, en el sillón de su propia casa, tan tranquilo, en sus narices. Llueve a mares. Anda perdida por los terrenos hasta llegar al lago. Se sienta en la orilla, empapada, no sabe que hacer, ni siquiera le gritó cuando le vio con otra.

-Rose ¿Estas bien?- James con un paraguas oscuro se acerca y se sienta junto a ella.- Te he estado buscando desde hace horas ¿Dónde te habías metido?

-No lo sé.- Susurra mientras se encoge sobre si misma.

-Vamos al castillo ¿vale cariño?

-Me quiero quedar aquí un poco más... si quieres tu te puedes ir marchando.

Las cosas no han salido como James esperaba. De hecho, ni siquiera había pensado que ella pudiese llorar por un chico y menos por una serpiente. Él siempre ha tratado de darle su apoyo, pero esta vez ha sido el responsable de derrumbarla.

-Rose... Tengo algo que contarte … algo importante.

-No, hoy no. Ya he tenido suficiente.

Respira hondo y cierra el paraguas que hasta ahora les cubría. La mira y tiene la certeza de que nunca la ha visto tan triste como en este momento. Sabe que tiene que enemendar sus errores pero no sabe como.

-Rose... Todo esto es mi culpa.

-Disculpa, pero creo que no fuiste tu el se encargo de unir a Scorpius con esa ¿Sabes? Me acabo de dar cuenta de que ni siquiera se el nombre de esa tipa... creo que no la había visto en mi vida.

-Se llama Sarah es de Slytherin, salimos juntos hace unos meses. Cuando estuvimos juntos me dijo que sentía algo por Scorpius, por eso le ofrecí un trato... yo hacía el filtro amoroso ella los mezclaba con masa para galletas y le ofrecía una a tu novio... Lo siento.

-¿Lo sientes? ¿Crees que es suficiente?-Se pone en pie furiosa.- Me vienes a decirme que le has dado una estúpida poción a mi novio para que esté con otra y encima me pides disculpas ¿Qué diantres te pasa?

-Rose yo... desde hace un tiempo a esta parte …

-Me da igual.- Siente por primera vez que los tacones se le llenan de barro.- Esta tenía que ser una noche especial... Tu y yo íbamos a hacer las paces de una vez por todas porque yo te iba a parecer una chica adulta capaz de llevar una relación. Ibas a conocer a Scorpius personalmente y le ibas a dar el visto bueno. Todo iba a ser perfecto y lo has estropeado todo.

Comienza a caminar hacia el castillo notando como los tacones se le hunden en la tierra y la ropa le pesa mucho más.

-Rose, escuchame por favor. Se que eres adulta y todo lo demás el punto es que no es con el estúpido de Malfoy con quien te quiero ver... no se que me pasa, ni como comenzó, pero cada vez que te veo con él me corroen los celos.

-Voy a hacer como que no he oído lo que acabas de decir. De hecho voy a olvidar estos últimos segundos porque sino podría pensar que sientes algo por mi además de una sana y paternalista amistad.

-¿Y si yo no quiero que olvides lo que acabo de decir?

-Hazme caso … quieres que lo olvide por la cuenta que te trae.

* * *

En la sala común ya no hay nadie cuando hace su entrada triunfal empapada y con barro hasta en el pelo. Se quita los zapatos y sube las escaleras con los ojos aún llenos de lagrimas, esta vez de rabia. Entra en la habitación y se mete en la ducha intentado olvidar hasta el último de los malos recuerdos que se le van a quedar grabados de esta noche.

-Rose ¿Eres tu?

-¿Alex?

-Sí, soy yo... ¿Va todo bien? ¿Puedo entrar?

Sin esperar respuesta alguna abre la puerta. Rose a salido de la ducha, se ha envuelto en una toalla y se ha sentado en uno de los taburetes.

-¿Dónde has estado?-Pregunta sentándose en el suelo.

-Ha sido una noche larga … Básicamente he estado vagando por medio castillo hasta acabar junto al lago, consiguiendo mojarme como una sopa.

-¿Has ido a ver a Scorpius a la enfermería?

-¿A la enfermería?¿Qué ha ocurrido?

-Ha tenido una sobredosis de filtro amoroso ¿Sabes algo de eso? Porqué yo creía que no te hacía falta drogarlo para que saliese contigo.-Comenta jocosamente.

-Todo ha sido culpa de James ¡Merlín! Le voy a matar...

-¿James?

-Sí, el estúpido de mi primo...

-¿Qué tiene que ver él con el filtro?

-Lo hizo él. Preparó el filtro, se alió con esa fulana para que Scorpius me dejase … o mejor dicho para que yo dejase a Scorpius por infiel. Sí, ya se lo que se te está pasando por la mente ¿Por qué tu primo favorito te haría una guarrada como esa? Pues bien, resulta que a James ahora le ha dado por la desestructuración familiar y cree que es factible que tengamos una relación ¡TARAAAAANNNN! Aquí tienes el drama de mi vida.

Alex toma aire y la abraza.

-Vamos ha hacer una cosa … te vas a meter en la cama y mañana por la mañana irás a ver a Scorpius y solucionareis lo que tengáis que solucionar ¿Te parece bien?

-Me parece perfecto.

-Voy a por tu pijama.

Alex sale del baño y con cuidado de no despertar al resto de compañeras toma el pijama de Rose de la cómoda. No puede evitar pensar que otra vez ha perdido la oportunidad de comentarle a su amiga acerca de sus sentimientos, pero también es consciente de que no es el mejor momento para tocar determinados temas.

-Cambiate. Te abriré la cama y procura descansar … Mañana será otro día.

* * *

_**Siento muchísimo no haber subido capítulos en este tiempo, pero creo que las clases y el trabajo me han sobrepasado y no he tenido tiempo para escribir. Lo cierto, es que ni siquiera creo que este capitulo sea lo suficientemente bueno, peor me parecía necesario subirlo para que supieseis que no pienso dejar la historia tirada =). **_

_**El capítulo no es nada del otro mundo pero pensad que es tan solo un episodio de transición. Espero que lo disfrutéis y que me contéis que os ha parecido.**_

_**Gracias por vuestra paciencia y por dedicar siempre algunos minutos de vuestro tiempo a dejar Reviews en esta historia.**_

_**Feliz navidad!**_

_**Cambio Review por trébol de cuatro hojas.**_


	7. Declaraciones relevantes

_**Todos los personajes aparecidos en este fanfic no son míos. Actualmente son propiedad de J.K Rowling, Warner Bros, salamandra, y todo aquel que haya comprado sus derechos (cosa que yo obviamente no he hecho porque no soy rica).**_

_**Declaraciones relevantes**_

Cuando despierta en la enfermería tiene la mente en blanco, no recuerda mucho más que haber ingerido esos pastelillos tan deliciosos que le ofreció una compañera de casa. Albus se ha encargado de contarle lo ocurrido, todo, de principio a fin. Con la declaración de su amigo se paraliza y pierde la respiración. Solo resuena un nombre en su cabeza, Rose. No puede imaginar lo que le debe odiar y lo decepcionada que se debe de sentir con él.

Albus se marcha dándole una palmadita de apoyo en el hombro y él se echa a temblar porque sabe que haga lo que haga y diga lo que diga, a pesar del filtro amoroso del que le ha dicho su amigo que ha sido victima. Vuelve a dormitar en un sueño profundo producto de las pociones curativas.

No tiene claro de cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde que Albus se fue. Siente algo que se mueve y acomoda en su cama. Con lentitud abre los ojos y la encuentra allí. Recostada de costado mirándolo con esos intensos ojos azules.

-¿Has venido para dejarme?-Pregunta a media voz.

-He venido para confesarme.

-¿Confesarte?

-Sí... Tenemos un problema...

-Ya lo sé, según Albus me he enrollado con otra delante de ti.-Dice serio con la mirada turbia.

-Eso no es un problema. Estabas bajo los efectos de una poción, no cuenta como un acto que te pertenezca.-Dice acariciándole la cara.- Nuestro problema anda, respira y no es tonto.

-¿Es una persona?

-Es James.-Contesta en un susurro.

-¿Que le ocurre ahora?

-Hay algo que no te he contado. El otro día en el tren me besó y ahora a fabricado filtro amoroso para ti con la finalidad de que te dejara. Creo que el problema de una familia tan grande es que a veces olvidas cuales son los auténticos lazos de unión con los otros miembros y en este caso él ha olvidado los lazos que le unen conmigo.

Se pone tieso como un palo y se semilevanta de la cama.

-Espera espera... rebobina ¿Me estas diciendo que el gilipollas de tu primo te ha besado y no me habías dicho nada?

-Sí bueno... no fue un beso muy largo en seguida lo corté de raíz...

-Eso es secundario, no quiero que se acerque a ti.- habla con la voz afilada.-¿Lo entiendes? Quiero que se aleje de ti y de mi.

Ella se acerca a él más de lo que es posible, le besa en los labios suavemente y roza su nariz.

-No te pongas celoso.- Comenta con una media sonrisa.- Me sorprende que te joda tanto lo del beso y tan poco lo de la intoxicación por filtro amoroso.

-No te confundas Rose, también estoy preocupado por eso pero me fastidia que toquen mis cosas.

-¿Soy tuya?-Pregunta con una ceja levantada intentado intimidar a Scorpius pero no lo consigue.

-Lo eres... y dejarás de serlo cuando decidas dejarme. Si ahora, después de lo que paso anoche decides irte y dejarme lo entenderé.

-Te repito que no te puedo dejar por algo que hiciste contra tu voluntad.

Se siente tensa mientras acaba la frase pero todo se pierde cuando ve como el chico baja la mirada y el labio le tiembla.

-Lo siento, se que piensas que no soy culpable pero no puedo evitar sentirme mal...

-No tienes porque sentirte mal después de todo ...Yo a ti te he hecho más daño a ti que tu a mi.

-¿Cómo?-Pregunta con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-Me dijiste que me querías y yo me callé. No dije nada.-Murmura.- Se que es doloroso saber que tus sentimientos no son correspondidos.

-No importa, no pretendo que digas algo que no sientes.

-Yo... Scorpius,te quiero. No te lo dije porque no lo sintiese... me callé porque estaba asustada.

El chico la mira y a continuación la besa. No es uno de esos besos apasionados y descontrolados que tanto abundan en esta relación de polos opuestos. Es un beso de confirmación, con él se dicen mucho, una eternidad de sentimientos. L acerca y la apresa entre sus brazos pretendiendo más de lo que se suele podar hacer en una enfermería.

-Será mejor que paremos... No quiero que piensen que pervertí a la santurrona de Wesley.- Dice con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Tarde.

* * *

-¡Cariño! ¿La carta era de los niños?-Pregunta Ginny Potter desde la ducha.

Un joven de gafas esconde nerviosamente el papel en el bolsillo trasero y contesta apurado:

-No, era del banco.

Baja a la chimenea contacta con Hermione , tienen que hablar es urgente. Desde que ha leído el jodido trozo de pergamino tiene ganas de maldecir y de pegarse golpes contra las paredes.

-Mione ¿Tienes algo que hacer ahora?-Pregunta rogando porque la respuesta sea no.

-Hoy es mi día libre en el ministerio iba a aprovechar para desayunar tarde ¿Por qué?

-Esta Ron en casa.

-Su turno empezó hace una hora ¿Por qué?

-Porque necesitamos hablar a solas.

-¿¡Toda va bien?

-Digamos que tenemos un problema.

Escucha los pasos de Ginny y se aleja de la chimenea. La ve bajar envuelta en una toalla y no puede evitar sonreír.

-¿Quieres que desayunemos juntos?

-Lo siento Gin tengo que ir al ministerio a arreglar unas cosillas.

La besa en la mejilla y huye dirigiéndose a la puerta y poniéndose a la chaqueta. Ha dejado a su mujer con la palabra en la boca y a la vuelta de la esquina se desaparece. Con un tirón en el ombligo regresa a ese lugar tan familiar. Huele a canela y a café recién hecho. Cuando abre los ojos ve a su amiga en la puerta del salón con el pelo recogido en una trenza mojada, unos vaqueros y una camiseta de manga corta. Lo único que Harry echa de menos del mundo muggle es la sencillez de la ropa. La ve sonreír y se acerca a abrazarlo.

-¿Qué tipo de problemas tenemos?

Se separa ligeramente de ella con cierta desazón en el centro de su alma y le tiende la carta.

-Leela.

_Se que hoy no es el día de escribir cartas … Me he adelantado, pero solo lo he hecho porque últimamente no creo que tome buenas decisiones. Para mi es muy difícil escribir estas lineas, no tienes ni idea de cuanto, porque se que una vez leas esta carta probablemnete nuestra relación cambie y pretendas matarme._

_No se por donde empezar, así que lo hará en el punto donde creo que inició todo. Sabes que entre Rose y yo siempre ha habido amistad, la he querido siempre como una hermana más, pero cuando hace un tiempo descubrí que estaba saliendo con alguien o mejor dicho que se estaba acostando con alguien, todo cambió. La cosa empeoró cuando descubrí que se trataba de Scorpius Malfoy. Papa, ese bastardo se acuesta con ella, la manosea y la pervierte. Pero lo cierto es que yo no soy mejor, mi forma de mirarla ha cambiado. Se que no es lógico querer besar a una hermana o prima, que tampoco es correcto querer quitarle toda la ropa … Estoy perdiendo los papeles con ella y lo peor de todo no es que no sepa como parar lo que esta pasando, sino que la estoy haciendo daño porque ella realmente quiere estar con ese imbécil de Malfoy. Papá, la he besado a la fuerza y la he hecho llorar y ella no lo merece … pero es que no se como volver al punto de inicio y que volvamos a ser como hermanos... No se como solucionarlo._

_Se que ahora debes de estar furioso conmigo, pero por favor tienes que ayudarme decirme que hacer … no puedo manejar esta situación._

_James._

Hermione se sienta en el sofá y Harry lo hace con ella. No puede evitar sentirse cansada y se apoya en hombro de su amigo. El la atrae y la sienta en sus rodillas como si de una niña pequeña se tratara.

-Vaya... parece que algunas historias se repiten ¿no?-Comenta Hermione conteniendo el aliento.

-¿Qué le digo?Yo no soy el mejor ejemplo para este chico ¿Sabias que tu hija se veía con Scorpius Malfoy?

-Lo sabía... él le ha dicho que esta enamorado de ella.

-Ya ¿Ron lo sabe?

-¿Has oído hablar del suicidio de Ron? No verdad ….pues no lo has oído porque Ron no lo sabe si lo supiese o hubiese matado al chico y se hubiese suicidado ya.- Comenta con sorna mientras nota como Harry la aprieta más contra sí.

-¿Que hacemos con lo de James?

-Se parece demasiado a ti … será absurdo que le digas que no se acerque porque entonces lo hará con más empeño.- Nota como él besa su coronilla.

-¿Crees que tiene arreglo? ¿volverán al principio?-La mira a los ojos.

-Harry, no seas absurdo... Nosotros nunca volvimos al principio, ellos tampoco lo harán.

Se levanta, se siente frustrada y no quiere que el café de la cocina se le enfríe, toma la taza entre las manos. Sabe que Harry la ha seguido hasta a la cocina. Con él a veces siente que la respiración se le corta.

-Hermione, no creo que sea comparables... Rose no quiere estar con James.- Dice con la voz tensa.

-Por supuesto, y yo si quería traicionar a Ron ¿Verdad?- Dice dejando el café con fuerza sobre la encimera.

-Yo no he dicho eso, tampoco fue mi intención traicionar a Ginny, pero no me puedes negar que la situación de los chicos es radicalmente diferente.

-¿Sabes lo que yo haría? Le dejaría un pensadero de recuerdos para que pueda ver de primera mano cuan destructivo puede ser que dos amigos que se tratan casi como hermanos acaban enredados. Seguro que después se le quitarán las ganas de estar con Rose.

Harry se queda impresionado por las durezas de las palabras de su compañera. Se acerca, la acorrala contra la encimera y no puede evitar acercarse a ella más de lo aconsejado.

-¿Tan malos han sido estos años para ti?-Murmura a un milímetro de sus labios.-No eres tan buena actriz Herms se que te encanta perderte durante horas conmigo.

* * *

Lleva frenético desde que se enteró de que ese palurdo había besado a su chica … Por ello se a escaqueado de la enfermería y a esperado al mayor de los Potter a la salida de la sala común de Gryffindos. Cuando le ve salir tira de él hacia una de las clase.

-No te acerques a ella Potter.-Dice apuntándolo con el dedo.-No quiero que rondes a Rose ¿Lo has comprendido?

-No se de que hablas.-Dice con rencor.

-Claro que lo sabes... no se te ocurra volver a besarla o a tocarla ¿Lo comprendes? Se que perfectamente que la besaste, lo sé, no lo vuelvas a hacer.

-Mira estúpido mortifago ¿Crees que me puedes decir lo que puedo o lo que no puedo hacer con Rose?

Sabía que después de esa frase se la había ganado por eso no le sorprendió nada notar el impacto de un puño en su cara. No hizo nada para respondele al golpe.

-Escucha Potter.-Dice con la mandíbula adolorida.- Estoy intentando acabar con lo que siento por Rose … se que no es bueno pero es dificil, muy dificil. Supongo que a estas alturas de tu relación con ella sabrás que esa chica es absolutamente magnética. No quiero ofenderte y prometo no meterme más en vuestra relación peor dame tiempo.

-¿Tiempo?

-Sí tiempo.

Le mira y no ve al creído James Potter de costumbre sino más bien a un chico asustado que no sabe como continuar. Tiene la mano en la cara y se tapa el golpe. En ese preciso momento se da cuenta de que quizá las cosas para James no estén siendo tan fáciles como el creía.

-Bueno vale, te daré tiempo pero no hagas que tenga que volver a golpearte … no me gustaría que Albus supiese que le he cascado a su hermano mayor... te perdería todo el respeto.-Sonríe y le tiende la mano para un apretón que anuncia una paz que espera que dure.

* * *

Lo ha meditado mucho y cuando durante la comida en el gran comedor ve a Rose y a Scorpius juntos, se decide a confesar. Sabe que quizás las cosas después de hablar con su amiga cambien notablemente y eso la asusta porque es la mejor amiga que ha tenido nunca. Se acerca a ella con paso decidido y seguro y se deja caer junto a la silla que tiene al lado.

-¿Qué tal Alex?- Se sorprende porque es una de las primeras veces en su vida que Scorpius Malfoy la saluda... Durante esos años de colegio ha llegado a tener la impresión de ser transparente.

-Hola Mal...Scorpius. Todo bien ¿Qué tal te encuentras después de lo de anoche?-Pregunta cortesmente.

-Bien, pero aún tengo el estomago un poco revuelto.

-UUMMMMM...-Se siente incomoda y Rose lo nota por ello corta la conversación con la mirada.- Yo... bueno Rosie venía para preguntarte que si tenías algo que hacer esta tarde porque había pensado que nos podías escabullir al pueblo... no se si ya estas ocupada...

-Me parece perfecto ¿Vamos después de las clases?

-Sí, claro.- Se acerca a ella y deja caer un beso en su mejilla.

Las clases pasan lentamente para ella, no puede dejar de pensar en Rose y en como dirá todo lo que tiene que decir. En la clases en las que comparte pupitre con su amiga, se ahoga de ansiedad y en las que no la tiene cerca simple y llanamente no es la misma estudiante atenta y sagaz.

Cuando las chicas se ven libradas del uniforme y las clases en la sala común para comenzar su escapada, Alex no puede respirar con normalidad y le parece que el mundo se le va a caer encima. Sin embargo, la conversación fluye y no sabe como sacar el tema. Finalmente, en las tres escobas se decide, bebe su jarra de cerveza de un tirón y traga duro enfocando su mirada en Rose.

-Rosie... Yo hace tiempo que tengo algo que decirte. Anoche, era el momento elegido para contarte pero con todo lo que ocurrió no se... no me parecía apropiado.

-Dispara.-Sonríe.- Puedes contarme lo que quieras ya lo sabes, las amigas están para eso ¿No?

-No se por donde empezar...-Dice mirando la mesa.

-Comienza por lo más evidente.

-Esta bien...¿Recuerdas a Alan McGregor?

-Saliste con él el año pasado y te metió mano en la clase de astronomía.

-Sí. Pues cuando estuve con él me di cuenta de que... bueno en realidad no es que me diera cuenta … me empecé a sentir confundida. Aún me siento confundida... mucho y no se que hacer.

-¿Confundida en que sentido?-Pregunta mientras se levanta y se sienta en la silla de al lado de Alex para poder bajar más la voz.

-Confundida respecto a lo que me gusta. Rose no se si me gustan las chicas o los chicos... No sé con los chicos con los que he salido no ha sido como yo esperaba y nunca he tenido una relación tan próxima con una chica. Bueno, de hecho, la relación más próxima que tengo con una chica es contigo.

Se siente avergonzada y observada como si de un mono de feria se tratase. Por un momento reza por poder desaparecer o hacerse invisible … no soporta el silencio de Rose.

-¿Qué crees que te haría aclararte ?-Pregunta de pronto la chica.

-No lo sé.-Dice aún avergonzada.

-Hey no te sientas mal. Antes dijiste que no estabas segura de lo que sentías porque nunca habías tenido nada con una chica y que te sentías insegura ¿No?- Alex solo afirma con la cabeza sin mirarla a los ojos.- Te ayudaría … no sé¿ besarte con una chica? Antes dijiste que con Alan notaste que algo no iba bien … quizá necesitas un beso. Ya sabes en plan cuento de hadas.

-Rose, no le pienso a pedir a ninguna chica que me bese, es humillante.-Dice colorada.

-Esta bien, no lo hagas.

La mayor de los hijos de Ron Wesley es a veces impulsiva y tiene cierta tendencia a intentar hacer feliz a sus amigos y a la gente que quiere. Por eso detrás de esas cinco palabras se a acercado más a Alex y con la suavidad y la inexperiencia en este tipo de acercamientos con chicas, la ha besado. Suave, solo un roce de labios, con los segundos incontables se convierte en un beso enardecido y sabroso que las deja sin aliento. Justo antes de separarse Alex lame el labio inferior de su amiga, llevándose consigo lo poco que quedaba de carmín.

Rose está impresionada y desconcertada. Por eso se levanta y toma su abrigo y bolso para salir del local.

-Tengo que ir al castillo. Hasta luego Alex.- Lo dice con vocecita ausente.

-Rose...

-No.-Se vuelve para mirarla.- Dame un par de horas para asimilar porque por ese beso tengo la ligera impresión de que ya tenías claro a que lado inclinarte …No me mal interpretes no estoy enfadada ni nada por el estilo, pero sinceramente creo que esto no fue justo.

-Rose, solo... me atraes … pensé que así se solucionaría y además quería contarte... hablarte de que me gustan las chicas.

-Vale, me parece bien, de verdad no estoy enfadada pero creo que por el momento no necesito más líos de pantalones... faldas... lo que sea.

Sale por la puerta del bar y Alex además de sentirse observada teme que no vuelva a confiar en ella como siempre.

* * *

_**¡Hola a todos! Dije que escribiría antes de que empezase el 2011 pero no ha podido ser, de todas formas ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! Y para todas aquellas que celebren la llegada de los Reyes Magos espero que lo paséis muy bien en familia, que os traigan todo lo que habéis pedido y hagan vuestros sueños realidad.**_

_**¿Que os ha parecido el capitulo?¿Que pensáis de lo que ha pasado con Alex? ¿Y de esa relación de Hermione y Harry?¿Os ha gustado? Contadme tengo muchas ganas de saber... :).**_

_**Agradecimientos a:**_

_**pEqUe: Me alegro de que te haya gustado la relación entre James y Rose … o lo que sea que tienen :) no quería liarlos y no pretendo que sea una historia de ellos dos sino de Scorpius y Rose. Me alegro de que te guste y ojala sigas leyendo y comentando.**_

_**Nao . Gi : Sip a James se le pasó un poco la mano … pero bueno ya lo solucionará ya verás :) Espero que te haya gustado el nuevo capitulo y gracias por leer siempre que puedes.**_

_**Maane deLaasa: Yo también odié un poco a James en el anterior capítulo... en este parece haberse reformado un poco pero no se yo... no me fiaría mucho. Gracias por leer y darme tu apoyo comentando.**_

_**Cambio Review por trébol de cuatro hojas.**_


	8. Recuerdos

_**Todos los personajes aparecidos en este fanfic no son míos. Actualmente son propiedad de J.K Rowling, Warner Bros, salamandra, y todo aquel que haya comprado sus derechos (cosa que yo obviamente no he hecho porque no soy rica).**_

_**Recuerdos**_

_**Quisiera dedicar este capitulo especialmente a Mara, Nao . Gi, Brinitonks y Myflights por recordarme con sus reviews que yo nunca dejo una historia a medias.**_

* * *

Saca el pensadero y los botecitos del paquete que su padre le envió. Dos sobres, uno con el titulo de 'antes', otro con el de 'después'. El primero es fino, el segundo está tan lleno de papeles que tardará horas en leerlo. Abre el de 'antes' y observa el folio con la firma de su padre al final.

_No se si haré bien mandato estos recuerdos, pero es lo único que tengo para demostrarte lo que es romper una amistad, lo que puede conllevar. Lo cierto es que no soy el más indicado para decirte que tienes que hacer, es mejor que decidas por ti mismo. _

_No leas la otra carta hasta que no hayas terminado de ver todos los recuerdo. Pero antes tienes que prometer no hablar con nadie de esto, de hacerlo muy probablemente nuestra familia se haría añicos y me imagino que no querrás que ocurra algo así._

_En esos botes no solo están mis propios recuerdos, sino también los de tu tía Hermione, que ha querido aportar unos cuantos de los suyos. _

_Un beso_

_P.D: Sé que después de que veas mis recuerdos probablemente ya no quieras volver a dirigirte a mi..._

* * *

Ha estado cerca de una hora mirando los botecillos, están numerados o al menos los de su padre porque los de Hermione se encuentran divididos en unos denominados 'buenos' y otros 'malos'. Toma el bote con el numero unos, lo vierte en el pensadero sin darle más vueltas y a sabiendas que quizá lo que encuentre no le guste.

**Recuerdo 1.**

La madriguera es un calco de lo que es ahora y no puede evitar sonreír al ver que hay cosas que nunca cambian. Ve a su padre, más joven y con la mirada más brillante, sentado en el sofá, con un libro en las manos y la vista perdida en un punto indefinido entre Hermione y el infinito. Cierra el libro de golpe, lo deja a un lado, se acerca a la chica tomándola del brazo. Un gesto que a James le resulta muy familiar.

-Estoy harto de estar encerrado. Hemos ganado la guerra deberíamos estar celebrándolo...

-Pero Ron está...-Comienza la chica mortalmente seria.

-Ya, ya, esta deprimido y Ginny no me habla …

-Harry no seas injusto...

-No lo soy, los entiendo, han perdido a personas muy importantes, pero yo necesito una amiga que me haga pasármelo bien y tu eres la única que conozco capaz de hacerlo.-La mira fijamente y James ve en os ojos de ella algo similar a lo que ve en Rose.- Vamos al Londres muggle, que es lo peor que nos puede pasar ¿Que nos emborrachemos y disfrutemos un poco?

Ve en su padre una media sonrisa que ya había visto antes, hace un año mientras hablaba con su tía en una cena de navidad.

-No se si es buena idea …

-Dejate llevar … lo pasaremos bien ya veras.

La sala de estar de la madriguera se intercambia por un local tenebroso con billar y dardos. Esta lleno de gente, pero puede ver perfectamente a su padre y a su tía sentados juntos en una mesa al fondo de la sala. Hermione se levanta y puede ver como una buena parte del sector masculino del local se fijan en ella y en su vestido gris ajustado. En la barra espera paciente a la camarera hasta que siente la presencia de Harry más cerca de ella que de costumbre, rodeándola con sus brazos.

-Te dije que cuidaras la mesa.-L recrimina, aunque lo hace con una sonrisa.

-La mitad del bar te está mirando, no te podía dejar venir sola.- Susurra muy cerca de su cuello.

-Todo esta bien, ve a la mesa, te llevare tu bebida.- James no puede evitar ver como su padre se acerca más a su tía, mientras ella se tensa.

-No quiero mi bebida ...- susurra con la voz entrecortada.

Se acerca un poco más y comienza un camino de besos por el cuello, mientras sus brazos se ciernen en torno a su cintura de forma posesiva . Primero ve a Hermione reticente pero después ella cierra los ojos al tiempo que pierde la cabeza. Es ella quien se gira y le besa en los labios, quien se aferra a su cuello. Es su padre quien la atrae aun más si es que eso es posible.

**Recuerdo 2.**

La mesa de los Weasley siempre esta repleta de gente y ese recuerdo no es una excepción. Divisa a Harry junto a Hermione al fondo de la mesa. Siente curiosidad al ver la expresión asombrada de su tía mientras ingiere el postre. Se acerca a ellos y se fija en su padre que como pudin con una cara de felicidad indefinible. Se agacha para ver el motivo de tanta alegría y ve como una de las manos de su padre se escabuche bajo la mesa para reposar en uno de los muslos de la chica. Por un segundo olvida que es su padre quien esta tocando sin pudor alguno a su tía favorita y sonríe con picardía.

Al siguiente segundo la estancia se convierte en el trastero de la madriguera, la gente se ha ido y solo queda una Hermione que recoge y selecciona los libros repartidos por el suelo. Ve a su padre acercarse en silencio con una sonrisa en los labios y las manos ardiéndole en los bolsillos.

-Ni se te ocurra.- Dice secamente Hermione apretando la mandíbula.

-Venga ya Hermi no me digas que no te lo has pasado bien en la cena.- Dice con una sonrisa de bribón que nunca le había visto antes a su padre.

-No.- Ella se gira y le enfrenta.- No me lo he pasado bien … no entiendo que te ocurre. Hace tan solo una semana me dijiste que lo que pasó en el pub había sido un tremendo error, después te has tirado días evitándome y ahora no solo te sientas conmigo sino que además me metes mano bajo la mesa ¿Qué diantres pretendes Harry?¿Quieres que nuestra amistad se vaya al carajo?

Harry le mira con el ceño fruncido y se acerca a ella amenazante …

-¿Que si quiero que perdamos nuestra amistad? No por supuesto que no quiero...pero me he tirado toda la semana dándole vueltas a la cabeza acerca de lo que hicimos en el pub .-Se le escapa una sonrisa significativa.- y en el baño del pub. Hermione, quiero que aprovechemos esto, lo que ha surgido.

-¿Que aprovechemos que Harry? No entiendo nada.

-¡Dios!Dime que tu no lo sentiste o mejor dime que has sentido lo mismo con otra persona … porque si es así no me volveré a acercar. -La toma de la cintura y la aprisiona contra él hablándola a un milímetro de sus labios.- Dime que no sientes esa ansiedad en la boca del estomago, que no te mueres de ganas por volver a estar conmigo...Porque francamente yo ya no lo soporto más, creo que sino te vuelvo a besar perderé la cabeza.

-Me siento muy culpable... esto no debería de ser así... yo no debería desear que me …

No termina la frase porque Harry la besa con ganas sin dejarla respirar solo la suelta un par de segundos y es para dejar claras las condiciones del juego.

-Esto es algo que solo queda entre nosotros, entre amigos. No se lo diremos a nadie y tendremos exclusividad el uno con el otro ¿comprendido?-Dice con los ojos brillantes.

James está seguro de que su tía no piensa cuando abre la boca... porque de ser así nunca hubiese pronunciado las palabras que dijo,era más que evidente que las había dicho con todo el corazón.

-Haré lo que quieras.- susurro justo antes del siguiente beso.

**Recuerdo3.**

La claridad de la luz le ciega. Debe de ser primera hora de la mañana de aquella época y lo primero en lo que se percata es que ese lugar es una habitación de hotel. Mobiliario impersonal y paredes blancas son los protagonistas. Sus ojos se centran en la cama y ve a su padre despierto, con los ojos de par en par y la mirada fija en su acompañante. Hermione duerme junto a él totalmente abrazada a su torso. Ve como la chica se despierta y besa el torso de Harry.

-¡Buenos días!- Saluda alegre acercándose a sus labios.

-Buenos días.- El tono de Harry es fúnebre.

No se sorprende al ver a Hermione ponerse el jersey de su padre con una sonrisa en la cama. La observa, se la ve radiante, como jamás la ha visto antes. Recoge la ropa y la pone sobre la cómoda. Harry la observa con cara triste y expresión de sufrimiento.

-Estoy saliendo con Ginny.

James no lo puede creer, no puede creer que su padre dijese algo así, tan directo, a la persona que teóricamente quiere. Hermione se gira para mirar al chico que continua en la cama. La sonrisa se le ha borrado de su rostro y le tiemblan las manos.

-¿Cómo?

-Estoy con Ginny y vamos en serio … es lo que todo el mundo esperaba ¿no?

-¡Ah!- Conoce a su tía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que está aguantando las lagrimas y en ese instante siente cierto odio hacia su padre.

-Eso no significa que tengamos que terminar … Nadie sabe lo nuestro podríamos seguir juntos. Hermione yo te quiero …-Dice levantándose y acercándose a ella.

-Eres un cínico.- toma sus cosas y se mete al baño desde dentro continua.- Quiero que cuando salga de aquí tu ya no estés … no quiero volver a verte, nunca jamás.

**Recuerdo 4. **

El nuevo recuerdo vuelve a producirse en la madriguera, no hay rastro de Hermione y su padre tiene esa expresión que se le pone cuando las cosas no le salen como él quiere.

-Ron ¿Qué quieres decir con que Hermione se ha ido?-Pregunta absolutamente furioso

-Mira Harry, dijo que necesitaba pasar tiempo con su familia y la entiendo … después de la guerra no los ha visto mucho.-Comenta con tranquilidad.

-No se ha despedido de mi.-Murmura reflexivo.

-¿No? Ella me dijo que ya habíais dejado las cosas claras y que se había despedido.. que raro.. quizá no la escuchaste.

Harry se pone más furioso aún, se disculpa de Ron y desaparece de la madriguera. El siguiente lugar en el que James apareece es en un aparcamiento muggle junto a un hospital. Ve a Hermione a lo lejos, desmejorada, pálida, ojerosa y con el pelo recogido. Harry la intercepta tomándole del brazo.

-¿Porque te fuiste?¿Qué hacías en el hospital? ¡Contestame!

Hermione se gira y le mira de arriba abajo con un sentimiento que roza el desprecio.

-Lo primero no te importa y lo segundo aún menos, no tengo nada que explicarte ¿Me oyes? Nada. Ya te dije que no quería volverte a ver. Olvidame Harry

-Hermi, aún podemos arreglar las cosas.- La mira asustado.- No me hagas esto, no me dejes solo.

-Harry, no te preocupes, no estas solo... Ya tienes a Ginny.

* * *

Cuando James sale de los recuerdos de su padre, algo crudo y amargo le inunda la garganta...cada segundo pasado en el pensadero le ha hecho reflexionar. Observa los recuerdos de Hermione y si bien es cierto que desea verlos … también es cierto que tiene miedo de lo que puede encontrar. Decide dejarlos para luego baja al comedor para cenar. Con su entrada no puede evitar cruzar su mirada con la de Rose y todo lo vivido en los recuerdos de su padre se le viene a la mente. Ahora tiene claro que no se quiere parecer a él … no quiere hacer sufrir a Rose, no se lo merece.

Se acerca a donde está la chica, espera que salga corriendo pero no lo hace, le mira con paciencia.

-¿No estarás preparando otro filtro de amor no?-Pregunta con saña.

-No, quiero hablar contigo ¿Podemos salir fuera?-Sabe que media mesa de Gryffindor le mira.

-No. No puedo … vas a tener que volver a ganarte mi confianza y eso te va a costar mucho. Si tienes que decirme algo, dilo aquí.

-Esta bien.- Se agacha y se pone a su altura porque ella ya estaba sentada cuando llegó.- Quiero que sepas que voy a tratar de volver a ser el de siempre. Te protegeré y te cuidaré aunque me cueste una ulcera verte con el tonto de Malfoy e incluso si me apuras me haré su amigo. Haré lo que tu quieras y me tendrás para lo que necesites ¿De acuerdo?-Le tiende la mano, aunque espera que ella no la coja.

Rose le mira y sonríe ansiosa porque toda vuelva a la normalidad y estrecha la mano de su primo para sorpresa del chico.

-De acuerdo... espero con ansiedad que vuelvas a ser tu y no este sucedáneo de James porque la verdad ,... comienzas a dar arcadas.

James sonríe porque se da cuenta de que la chica se ha ablandado y es muy probable que todo vuelva a ser normal entre ellos.

* * *

Quedan dos botecillos más sobre la mesa "buenos" y "malos". Son los de Hermione. Sabe que una vez vistos los de su padre sería muy injustos no ver los de su tía. Además intuye que así podrá comprender mejor a Rose. Tome el bote de los buenos recuerdos y lo vierte en el pensadero.

**Buenos **

El viaje le lleva a uno de los cuartos del caldero chorreante que se alquilan a la noche. Puede reconocer el vestido gris que vio en el primer recuerdo de su padre tirado en el suelo. Cuando dirige su mirada a la cama encuentra lo esperado, a Hermione y a Harry juntos. Ella parece dormida y el absolutamente despierto le acaricia el pelo. Ve como besa la frente de la chica con absoluta ternura y sonríe estrechando el cuerpo desnudo de su amiga contra él.

-Siempre has sido mi mejor amiga y ahora esto.- susurra más para él mismo que para ella.- Si supieses lo que siento cuando estas cerca...quizá incluso podría ser amor.

Ve como su padre se queda finalmente dormido y Hermione se delata al abrir los ojos y sonreír eufórica. Toma la camisa que en el bar llevaba Harry, se la pone y corre al baño. No puede evitar sentirse feliz por su tía que al entrar al cuarto se mira al espejo y sonríe, absolutamente feliz.

* * *

El espacio cambia, una calle abarrotada del centro de Londres. Ve a su tía y a su padre pasear juntos de la mano. Tan cerca y tan entrelazados que toda persona que los viese sabría que son una pareja como otra cualquiera. Hermione se para frente a un escaparate, en seguida se percata de que es Tiffanys, y se acerca a la pareja para enterarse de la conversación.

-¿Qué es lo que te ha gustado tanto como para estar a punto de arrancarme el brazo de un tirón?-Pregunta Harry con una sonrisa.

-Ummm ¡nada !-Contesta aun con la mirada perdida.

-No seas mentirosa ¿Qué es?

-No es solo … bueno vale miraba ese anillo, el de allí. El otro día lo vi en una película... y la protagonista lo llevaba y creo que me enamoré. Creo que voy a comenzar a ahorrar para comprarmelo, cada mes destinare un poquito para el anillo y dentro de un poco vendré a buscarlo.

-¿Y si ya se han acabado?¿Y si no hacen más?-Pregunta con el ceño fruncido.

-Pues tendré que soñar con llevarlo.-Sonríe.

-¿Y porque no lo compras ahora?

-Es demasiado caro …

-¿Cuanto vale?

-Mucho hazme caso.

-¿Cuanto?

-Pues 910 libras y está hecho de oro blanco y diamantes¿Todo un regalo eehh?.- Le toma de la mano.- Habíamos reservado para comer y se nos va a pasar la hora, el sitio esta justo aquí al lado.

Observa como los dos se sientan juntos en una terraza, pero Harry no puede dejar de observar la tienda.

-Ve mirando la carta que yo tengo que ir a hacer una llamada.- Se pone en pie y le tiende la carta a Hermione.

-¿Y si vienen a tomar nota?

-Me fió de lo que tu elijas para mi.

Cuando ella pierde la vista en la carta, el se apresura a entrar en la tienda. En pocos minutos Harry está de vuelta. Observa a su amiga como si guardase un secreto y Hermione lo nota.

-¿Qué te ocurre?

-Nada.

-Te ocurre algo. Cuéntamelo.

-No.

-¡Oh vamos!

Mete una mano en su bolsillo y saca una cajita azul verdosa de terciopelo. Ella lo mira, tiene los ojos abiertos de par en par, traga saliva.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Una caja, ábrela.

-No has ido a hablar por teléfono ¿verdad?

-No. Ábrela.

Toma la caja entre sus manos y cuando la abre y ve el contenido enrojece.

-No puedo cogerlo, es demasiado caro. Devuélvelo o dáselo a la que sea tu futura esposa... Harry no puedo.

El coge la caja de nuevo saca el anillo y se lo pone en uno de los dedos. Se acerca a ella y le besa los dedos con ternura.

-¿Quién te ha dicho que no vayas a ser tu mi futura esposa? Te quiero y si te lo he comprado es porque no se lo daría a nadie más.

De pronto viendo la mano de su tía recuerda que ella aún lleva ese anillo, junto al de la boda. Lo sigue llevando. Ella se acerca a los labios y le besa de una forma absolutamente dulce y pasional.

* * *

El espacio cambia y se encuentra en un baño público. Ve como Hermione sale de uno de los cubículos pálida. Tiene un palo entre las manos. Se mira al espejo y de pronto se echa a reír.

-Voy a ser madre … Yo voy a ser madre... No me lo puedo creer. Se lo tengo que contra a Harry. Seguro que se alegrará, él siempre quiso una gran familia.

Se mira de perfil y se toca el vientre plano justo antes de salir corriendo.

* * *

¿Embarazada? Estaba embarazada. ¿Tuvieron un bebe y no se lo dijeron a nadie? ¿Y porque su padre no lo incluyó en sus recuerdos?¿Tan poco le importó lo que tuvo con Hermione? Tome el siguiente bote... "malos" no entiende porque ese bote está más vacío si parece que las cosas no salieron especialmente bien entre los dos, pero a pesar de todo lo vierte en la vasija y se sumerge en una nueva tanda de recuerdos.

**Malos.**

Reconoce un baño blanco impoluto y un jersey gris, el mismo que vio que se ponía Hermione en el recuerdo en el que Harry le decía que estaba saliendo con Ginny. Escucha el agua caer dentro de la ducha y un llanto femenino. Su tía sale de la ducha envuelta en una toalla lila, se sienta en el vater y se abraza a sí misma.

-¿Que voy a hacer ahora?-Baje una de sus manos a su tripa y la acaricia.-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

* * *

La estancia vuelve a cambiar y a la primera persona que James ve es a Luna. La chica observa preocupada a una Hermione pálida que toma un zumo de arándanos.

-¿M estas diciendo que no le has dicho a Harry que estas embarazada? ¿No sabe que va a ser padre?

-No, ni lo va a saber ...-Dice triste.- Me iré y criaré al bebé sola. Él no me quiere a mi, esta enamorado de Ginny yo solo fui un sustitutivo y no pienso permitir que ahora me convierta en la otra. Luna jurame que no se lo dirás a nadie.

-Hermi, deberías hablar con Harry. Él sabrá que hacer, se dará cuenta de que se equivocó al volver con Ginny de nuevo. Aunque fuese lo que todos esperasen como te dijo...es una absurdez ahora. Dile que estas esperado un bebé. Dale la oportunidad de reaccionar.

-No puedo,no puedo hacerle eso.

Hermione se pone en pie, besa a su amiga en la mejilla y comienza a andar hacia la puerta.

-Nos veremos pronto.

-¿Cuando te vas?

-Las maletas ya están hechas me voy esta noche … antes de que me arrepienta.

Luna la abraza con fuerza y Hermione comienza a llorar. Sin poder evitarlo.

* * *

Un olor a hospital le inunda las fosas nasales. Ve tumbada en la cama principal a una Hermione que se retuerce las manos. Junto a ella esta sentada la abuela Jane que la acaricia el pelo.

-Hija relajate ya te han dicho que solo tienes unas cuantas contusiones... además de la anemia que por supuesto yo me encargaré de solucionar a base de lentejas.

-Mamá no puedo estar tranquila...necesito hablar con el medico no se porque tarda tanto.

Una mujer con bata blanca y gafas de pasta entra en el cuarto con expresión seria y preocupada.

-Señora Granger le importaría salir, necesito hablar a la paciente a solas.

Jane baja la mirada y sale de la habitación mirando a su hija con ansiedad.

-Señorita Granger, siento tener que darle esta noticia pero debido a una de las contusiones producidas al colisionar los dos coches ha perdido el bebé que esperaba. Lo siento mucho ¿Dígame como ponerme en contacto con el padre y yo misma le daré la noticia?

Se gira hacia su tía y su corazón se hace añicos esta llorando desconsolada en silencio, se abraza a sí misma angustiada.

-No, no hace falta. No hay un padre, no hay que llamar a nadie más. Por favor no le comente esto a nadie de mi familia ¿Podría ordenar que se fueran? No me encuentro muy bien.

* * *

Aún con la angustia en el pecho el último de los recuerdos le lleva a la casa de Rose. Ve la carta que le escribió a su padre en la mesa del salón y sabe que este recuerdo es más que actual. De pronto escucha a su padre en la cocina de los Weasley y corre hacia allí.

-Hermione, no creo que sea comparables... Rose no quiere estar con James.- Dice con la voz tensa su padre.

-Por supuesto, y yo si quería traicionar a Ron ¿Verdad?- Dice dejando el café con fuerza sobre la encimera.

-Yo no he dicho eso, tampoco fue mi intención traicionar a Ginny, pero no me puedes negar que la situación de los chicos es radicalmente diferente.

-¿Sabes lo que yo haría? Le dejaría un pensadero de recuerdos para que pueda ver de primera mano cuan destructivo puede ser que dos amigos que se tratan casi como hermanos acaban enredados. Seguro que después se le quitarán las ganas de estar con Rose.

Harry se queda impresionado por las durezas de las palabras de su compañera. Se acerca, la acorrala contra la encimera y no puede evitar acercarse a ella más de lo aconsejado.

-¿Tan malos han sido estos años para ti?-Murmura a un milímetro de sus labios.-No eres tan buena actriz Herms se que te encanta perderte durante horas conmigo.

-Sí, es cierto.- contesta ella aguantando las distancias.- Me encanta pasar tiempo contigo, siempre voy a adorar los momentos que pasamos juntos, pero lo cierto es que nuestra relación hizo añicos todo en lo que creía y dejo malherida nuestra amistad y no quiero que vuelva a pasar. Ahora somos amigos y aunque a veces dudemos de nuestros sentimientos … tu fuiste quien se encargó de destrozar nuestro futuro.

-Hermi... se que me equivoque pero...

-A veces hay que apechugar con nuestros errores Harry. Mandale el pensadero a James y deja que el decida.

* * *

Los recuerdos de Hermione le dejan exhausto... no puede evitar fijarse en que ya son las tres de la madrugada. Observa la carta titulada "después". Se da cuenta al abrir el sobre que hay dos cartas separadas, la de su padre y la de su tía. Vuelve a guardar la de Harry y abre la de Hermione.

_Hola James,_

_Harry me ha puesto al día acerca de lo que te está ocurriendo con mi hija, aunque me imagino que si alguna vez lees esta carta es porque ya habrás visto los recuerdos y te picará la curiosidad. Ni si quiera se que imagen tendrás ahora de mi … seguramente una pésima. Por ello tampoco soy la indicada como para darte directrices de que hacer con tu vida o con lo que sientes por Rose. Lo único que tengo claro es que eres un buen chico y que nunca la harás daño, lo has demostrado pidiéndole ayuda a tu padre._

_Supongo que a estas alturas necesitaras una explicación de lo que has visto en mis recuerdos … no se cuales a elegido tu padre. He de decirte que ame mucho a tu padre, aun siento algo fuerte por él … hay cosas que nunca se borran, y que no me arrepiento de lo que ocurrió. Sé que cometimos muchos errores, pero cierto es que no tengo muy claro cuando comenzamos a equivocarnos , para mi estar con tu padre fue tocar el paraíso con los dedos._

_Lo malo de la relación es que se tornó turbia porque no era una prioridad para Harry, o si lo era no lo demostró muy bien, perder al bebé y sentirme tan solo me abrió los ojos, la amistad y el amor no están reñidos pero han de llevarse con cuidado para no destrozar la vida al otro._

_Lo único que puedo aconsejarte es que valores si realmente podrás soportar el ser el tercero de una relación … porque ya te adelanto que no es un papel fácil, y si serás capaz de estar para ella cuando lo necesite._

_Un beso._

_PD:Se que tomarás la decisión correcta, siempre fuiste mi sobrino favorito._

_PPD: Nunca le conté a tu padre lo del bebé, por favor no se lo digas, no quiero que nos hagamos más daño._

Después de la carta James toma dos decisiones fundamentales. La primera de ellas es que no piensa leer lo que a escrito su padre... porque necesita tener una conversación larga y tendida con él. La segunda, es que piensa apoyar a Rose, no más dolor para ella, no más dolor para él, si tiene que aprender a valorar y apreciar al pequeño hurón lo hará, ahora lo tiene más seguro que nunca. No quiere de Rose sufra al igual que lo hizo su tía con una mártir en la familia hay más que suficiente.

* * *

_**Siento haber tardado tanto en volver pero lo cierto es que etsoy escribiendo esta historia a trompicones porque no tengo la suficiente inspiración como para escribirla del tirón, me está costando horrores... pero prometo publicar pronto el siguiente capitulo más que nada porque ya está a medias. ¿Que os a parecido el nuevo capitulo?¿Y las decisiones tomadas por James?¿Creéis que será disciplinado y conseguirá mantener sus manos alejadas de Rose?¿Como habéis visto la pareja de Harry y Hermione?¿Os gusta que entrecruce este tipo de historias? ¿Que creéis que ocurrirá con Alex y Rose? Contadme todo lo que penséis del capitulo.**_

_**Por cierto recomiendo una historia que publique hace poco de James y Lily Evans que se llama "Volver a ser 'amigos especiales'", es un oneshot cortito así que para un rato de aburrimiento puede veniros bien ….**_

_**Gracias por leer y un fuerte abrazo a todos.**_

_**Por cierto ¿Os habeis dado cuenta de lo largo que es el capitulo? Aun ni yo me creo que haya escrito tanto :)**_

_**Cambio Review por trébol de cuatro hojas.**_


	9. Momentos incomodos

_**Todos los personajes aparecidos en este fanfic no son míos. Actualmente son propiedad de J.K Rowling, Warner Bros, salamandra, y todo aquel que haya comprado sus derechos (cosa que yo obviamente no he hecho porque no soy rica).**_

_**Momentos incómodos**_

_**Quisiera dedicar este capitulo especialmente a Myflights, Alex Rose Love y Kasscanueces por animarme a escribir con sus reviews .**_

_**

* * *

**_

Entra la segunda y tercera hora de clase unas manos la han atrapado y arrastrado a un pasillo paralelos. La aprisiona y roza su cadera tentado de bajar la mano más abajo. La besa con ansiedad y ganas de más. Sabe que no le esta dando tiempo a respirar pero cree que esta a punto de entrar en combustión espontanea y que solo lo podrá evitar si la aprieta más entre la pared y su cuerpo. Podría parar aquello que él mismo a comenzado pero ella tiene la certeza de que ella no quiere. El motivo principal, quese retuerce y frota contra su cuerpo poniendo en fricción zonas que suelen encontrarse cuando están desnudos.

-Scor... tenemos runas.- Gime en su boca.

-No.- Gime y la toma de uno de los muslos acercándola aun más.- Hoy solo tienes clase conmigo...nada de runas.

Comienza a abrirle la camisa con esas manos grandes y fuertes que le ha dado el quidditch. La respiración se les acelera y el oxigeno de desaparece de sus pulmones. Ya no se escucha ningún estudiante en los pasillos, solo sus voces entrecortadas y sus gemidos apremiantes. Pasos, pasos que rompen con el silencio y enfrían el corredor.

-Scorpius ¿Qué estas …?

El señor Malfoy se encuentra al final del pasillo, parado, con los ojos desorbitados y expectante. Rose se sonroja y empuja al chico lejos de la. No quiero mirar hacia otro extremo del pasillo por ello fija su mirada en los botones que abrocha con manos temblorosas.

-Padre, esta... Rose, ella es la chica de la que hablamos estas navidades... Ella es mi...

-No dejalo, no lo digas, no quiero ser cómplice de esta evidencia. Yo.. solo estoy aquí por motivos de trabajo. No me pienso meter en tu vida, de hecho haré como si nunca os hubiese visto.- El hombre echa a nadar hacia el lado contrario del corredor.

-¡Papa!Espera...

Rose siente que el halo cálido de su pareja la abandona, cuando se atreve a mirar ya está doblando la esquina en busca de Draco. Apesadumbrada arrastra los pies hasta la clase en la que debería llevar ya diez minutos.

* * *

Cuando Scorpius alcanza a su padre comienza a ser consciente de que él no está triste, ni decepcionado, simplemente sorprendido.

-No me lo esperaba, no me esperaba esto... ¿Sabes lo mal que nos llevábamos su madre y yo? Fui testigo de su tortura ella no te va a a admitir en su familia.

-Ya lo ha hecho... ella lo sabe.

-¿Y Weasley también lo sabe? Porque si es así debe de estar aprendiendo a controlar muy bien su ira.

-No lo sabe...

-Lo imaginaba. ¿Vais en serio?

-Si, creo que ahora si … lo hemos encauzado todo muy bien. No se papá no me gustaría perderla ¿Lo entiendes no? Ella es especial. Tienes que mantenerte callado de momento ¿Me lo prometes?

Draco trata de evadir su mirada pero su hijo tiene la misma insistencia en conseguir lo que quiere que tiene Astoria y por ello al final tienen que ceder.

-Está bien seré una tumba … Pero cuando se entere tu madre se va a poner muy contenta de que hayas sentado la cabeza.-Sonríe abiertamente sin poder evitarlo.

* * *

Ha gastado hojas y hojas en dibujar( una de sus grandes aficiones), se ha tirado horas sobre la escoba , ha leído cómics, revistas e incluso libros y nada. Rose sigue siendo el punto central en su mente. Por ello huye al lago donde imagina que el sonido del agua surtirá su efecto y le relajará. Sentada junto a la orilla ve a Alex, la mejor amiga de Rose y las ideas descabelladas comienzan a fluir por su mente.

-Hey, Alex ¿Qué tal?

-Uuummm... ha habido épocas mejores¿Y tu?¿Qué haces aquí?¿Ya estas mejor con Rose? Se que...

-Ya, ya … sabes que soy un capullo integral y un depravado. Pero me imagino que Rose te habrá contado que intento cambiar de actitud.-Sonríe pícaro.- Vida nueva, chica nueva ¿Tienes algo que hacer hoy? Podiamos pasar el día juntos …

-No creo que sea buena idea.- Comenta con el tono apagado.- Además si ya te estas reconciliando con Rose, no le gustará verte acercándote a mi...

James no puede evitarlo y se echa a reís a carcajada limpia. Le pasa el brazo por encima del hombro y la acerca.

-Eres la mejor amiga de Rosie … ella nunca pensaría que eres una mala influencia.

-No tienes ni idea de lo que estas diciendo. Tu serás un capullo integral y un depravado, pero yo soy una mentirosa compulsiva oculta realidades.

-No eres mentirosa... quizá de vez en cuando ocultes la realidad pero no eres mentirosa. ¿Qué es lo que va mal con Rose?

-Me da mucha vergüenza hablar de esto es muy intimo.

-Dispara.

Ella le mira a los ojos y él sonríe tranquilo. Le pasa el brazo por encima de los hombros dejando que su perfume inunde las fosas nasales de la hacia,sabe que esa táctica es infalible para que la mayoría de las chicas caigan a sus pies.

-Nunca he tenido muy claro si me gustan los chicos o las chicas...-James la mira con los ojos desorbitados.- En el último año empezaba a aclararme... porque me di cuenta de que me gustaba Rose. El otro día la bese... ella se ofreció porque le dije que me sentía desorientada. Se dio cuenta de que la engañé, ahora no me habla.

-Pues estamos buenos tu y yo.

-No hace falta que lo jures.

-No te preocupes, te volverá a hablar … Rose te adora y aunque tanto como tu y yo la hayamos liado un pelin nos terminará perdonando.-Dice para tranquilizarla.

-Claro que la voy a perdonar no soy un ogro.-Rose está de pie, junto a ellos.- James ¿Me puedes dejar hablar un poco con Alex?

-Por supuesto... - Se acerca a su prima y dice en bajito- ¿Ya estoy ganando puntos?

-Sí... lo estás haciendo.-Responde sonriente.

Rose se sienta junto a Alex y toma su mano con delicadeza sobre el pasto.

-Os he oído.

-Ya.-Contesta mirando el suelo y sintiendo la piel de su mano ardiendo.

-Alex, yo te quiero, peor no en ese sentido... En serio te adoro pero nunca podría enamorarte de ti, porque ya estoy enamorada de alguien más. Se que quizá sea muy brusca pero te necesito como amiga... tu eres mi respaldo ¿Lo entiendes?

-Sí. Me alegro de que no me odies...porque no me odias ¿verdad? Estaba preocupada... como te fuiste así pensé que nuestra amistad se había estropeado.

Rose le da un suave beso en la mano.

-Tranquila.- Se pone en pie.- ¿Vienes a merendar? Me ha entrado un poco de hambre.

* * *

James sabe que Rose y Alex se van a reconciliar, por ello se siente tan tranquilo. Pero hay algo que no deja de darle vueltas en la cabeza. Los recuerdos de su tía le taladran la memoria. Cuando llega a su cuarto y ve el espejito comunicador que regaló su padre sobre la mesa brillando, sabe que hay alguien llamándolo.

Lo toma entre sus manos y cierra los doseles de su cama.

-¿Papa?- En ese instante le ve reflejado en el espejo.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Tomaste la decisión correcta?

James no puede evitar pensar, cuan afligido parece su padre.

-Sí, tome la decisión de que mi amistad con Rose vale más que otras cosas.

Harry suspira y se pasa la mano temblorosa por el pelo.

-Menos mal.

-Pero creo que tu equivocaste al tomar tus decisiones.- Dice totalmente serio James.

-¿Cómo?

-Que te equivocaste. Te falto parte de la información para tomar tus decisiones.- Traga duro y sabe, en lo más profundo de su corazón esta seguro, que lo que va a hacer es lo correcto.

-No te entiendo.

-Que solo viendo los recuerdos de la tía se evidencia tu mala decisión. Supongo que debo de estar contento de que eligieses a mamá porque gracias a eso estoy yo aquí … Pero creo que tu decisión fue nefasta.

-¿Por que piensas?¿Qué puso Herm en sus recuerdos? ¿Cómo puedes decir que elegí mal?

-La tía estaba embarazada.- Lo vomita, no lo dice y ve como su padre pierde color gradualmente.

-¿Cómo?

-Cuando tu la dejaste por mamá, ella estaba ansiosa por decirte que estaba esperando un bebé … Lo estropeaste todo.

-No puede ser … no tuvieron a Rose hasta...

-Perdió el bebé. Tuvo un accidente de tráfico y lo perdió.

-Yo … no lo sabía.

-Lo sé.

Se fija detenidamente en su padre y por un momento cree reconocer a ese chaval de apenas 17 que aparecía tan feliz en los recuerdos que le envió. Parece que le siente el aire.

-Me dijo que no se lo contase a nadie... pero no me pareció justo que tu no lo supieras. A partir de ahora esto no volverá a salir de mis labios.

-Se que sabes guardar un secreto.

-No la hagas daño, ya la hiciste sufrir demasiado.

-No se lo hare hijo.

* * *

Nunca se había emborrachado, no así. Ha vaciado una botella entera de whisky de fuego y aun se tiene en pié. No se puede creer que su hijo se haya enredado con la chica de los Weasley. Por ello, cuando ve entrar a un satisfecho Ronald para tomarse una cerveza después del trabajo y esperar a Potter, siente como una parte de él vuelve a los 14 y siente unas ganas tremendas de recochinearle al pelirrojo lo que Rose anda haciendo con Scorpius.

-Weasley, seguro que no lees nada tan interesante como lo que yo sé de tu querida hijita.

Lo grita de lado a lado de la barra con una sonrisa entre malvada y divertida. Ron levanta la mirada del periódico e insolitamente en él intenta ignorarle.

-Yo se con quien se abre de piernas tu nenita.

El hombre se pone rojo hasta la raíz del pelo y se levanta furioso.

-¿Qué dices gilipollas?

-¿Quieres?- Draco le ofrece la botella nueva que acaba de pedir.- Yo que tu lo bebería porque te va a hacer falta.

-¿Qué has dicho de mi hija?

-Bebe.- Dice llenandole el vaso.

-No me da la gana.

-Tu hija se acuesta con mi hijo, tu esposa lo sabía y parece que van en serio.-Dice mortalmente serio.- Estamos jodidos.

-¿Vamos a tener que compartir las cenas de navidad?-Pregunta tragando saliva.

-Parece que sí.

-Menuda mierda.- Da un buen trago y le pide que le sirva más. -Y Hermione me ha mentido …

-No te ha ocultado una parte relevante de la realidad … nada que no hagan los periodistas que han escrito ese periódico que estabas leyendo.

-Joder. Voy a matar a tu hijo...

-Ponte a la cola.

* * *

James siempre tuvo muy buen ojo para las mujeres. Es un talento natural, hay a gente que se le dan bien las matemáticas...él es experto en mujeres. Si bien es cierto que lo de Alex le pilló de sorpresa, no quiere decir que no tenga recursos. Por ello 15 minutos antes de la cena se ha acercado a Circe Kauffman de Slytherin , esa chica que le rechazo muy elegantemente en cuarto diciéndole que 'no estaba interesada en meterse cosas en sus partes bajas'. Ha hecho falta poco más de dos palabras para que ella se echase a reír y quisiese conocer a la amiga de Rose.

-Alex.- La chica se gira hacia a él y en seguida se percatada en la rubia que esta justo a su lado.- Te quería presentar a Circe, tengo entendido que tenéis muchas cosas en común.

Después de guiñarle un ojo, La chica se da por aludida y sonríe.

-Rose ¿Vienes conmigo?

Su prima frunce el ceño y de pronto con una mirada de sorpresa descubre cuales son las intenciones de James.

-Claro.

De camino a la salida del gran comedor no puede evitar preguntarle a la chica:

-¿Voy sumando puntos o sigo siendo una mierda pinchada en un palo?-Se alegra al escuchar la risa de su prima.

-Hoy te has ganado una buena tanda de puntos como para estar ligeramente cerca de volver a ser mi primo favorito y mi mejor amigo.

Se acerca, le besa e la mejilla y desaparece por el retrato con rapidez.

* * *

Se alegra de que su esposa hoy tenga partido con las arpías y no vaya a llegar a casa hasta mañana por la mañana. Ha estado cerca de media hora sentado en el sofá reflexionando sobre como hubiese sido tu vida si Hermione se hubiese casado con él. Con esa idea y alguna más rondandole en la cabeza se aparece en la casa de su amiga con la esperanza de que Ron siga esperándolo en el bar. Aparece en el salón.

-¿Ron? ¿Cariño? ¿A qué no sabes lo que hice de cena?

Harry entra en la cocina justo cuando Hermione se da la vuelta.

-¿Harry?¿Por qué no me avisaste de que eras tu?

La chica se acerca, le abraza, le besa en la mejilla y le ofrece con la cuchara un poco de raviolis con salsa de queso azul.

-Dime que te parece.-Comenta sonriente mientras él saborea la pasta.

-Esta increíble, como todo lo que cocinas.

-No digas chorradas, sabes que cocino de pena. Esto ha sido un golpe de suerte.-Contesta metiendo el cucharon en la sarten de nuevo.-¿Cómo es que has venido aquí?¿No era que Ron y tu habíais quedado?¿Que quieres?

-Nada. Bueno, espera sí. Necesito que me aclares algo ¿Como es posible que nunca me dijiste que estabas embarazada cuando te deje?

A Hermione se le borra la sonrisa de la cara y siente como los pulmones se desinflan para quedarse sin aire.

-¿Te lo ha dicho...

-Me lo ha dicho James, cree que yo me equivoqué al dejarte y ¿sabes qué? Ahora yo también estoy empezando a dudar ¿Como pudiste callarte como una puta durante todo este tiempo? Creí que eramos amigos …

-¿Amigos? Harry, los amigos no se besan y definitivamente no follan.

-Estas loca. Si me hubieses dicho que estábamos esperando un bebé nunca te hubiese dejado.

-No te pensaba obligar a que te quedases conmigo.- Dice tratando de salir de la cocina.

-No me hubieses obligado.- Contesta siguiéndola.

-Claro que sí, tu estabas enamorado de Ginebra.

El la coge del brazo, la retiene con fuerza y la acerca más de lo que debería acercarla.

-No, estaba confundido, yo solo te quería a ti.

-Harry, vete a la mierda.- Dice deshaciendose de él.- Yo solo era un juguete para ti … no pensaba obligarte a que te quedases conmigo porque tu quería empezar una vida nueva con tu nueva y flamante novia. No me digas que en realidad me querías … porque se que es mentira.

-Si me lo hubieses dicho hubiésemos sido una familia.

-Harry, quiero que te marches de mi casa ahora mismo.- Esta furiosa.- Perdí el bebé, tu no querías una familia, o al menos no conmigo y ahora yo no quiero una familia contigo... ya tengo una maravillosa. Quiero que te vayas de mi casa para no volverte a ver.

-Pero es que yo creo...

-Me importa una mierda lo que creas. -Abre la puerta y le empuja.- Por una vez voy a ser egoísta, te quiero fuera de aquí porque te odio.

Hermione le ha cerrado la puerta en las narices. Pero Harry no se mueve. Se pega a la puerta, porque sabe que ella seguramente permanezca pegada al otro lado de la misma y le dice lo suficientemente alto como para que le escuche.

-No me odias ni un poquito... si lo hicieses aún no llevarías el anillo que te regalé aquel día.

Hermione se sienta con la espalda pegada a la puerta observando el anillo que aún lleva en la mano.

-Harry vete, por favor, vete de aquí... necesito estar sola … necesito...-La escucha llorar y el corazón se le hace trizas pequeñitas.

-Hermione te quiero y lo sabes. Lo tienes que sabe, es imposible que hayas olvidado lo mucho que te amé, lo enamorado que aún estoy de ti. Me quemas por dentro cada vez que estas cerca. No puede ser que tu no lo sientas.

Harry sabe que no conseguirá mantener una conversación decente con Hermione, o al menos no esa noche, por eso se desaparece. Lo hace justo antes de que la chica rompa a llorar de nuevo.

* * *

**¡ACTUALIZADO! Espero que os guste el nuevo capitulo ¿Qué creéis que ocurrirá con Draco y Ron? ¿Habrá una cita entre Alex y Circe?¿James seguirá subiendo punto con Rose? ¿Qué ocurrirá con Harry y Hermione? Contadme vuestras opiniones, ideas, criticas y demás comentarios que tengáis que hacedme, ya sabéis, solo hay que pinchar en Review :).**

**Gracias por leer.**


	10. Tras la tormenta

_**Todos los personajes aparecidos en este fanfic no son míos. Actualmente son propiedad de J.K Rowling, Warner Bros, salamandra, y todo aquel que haya comprado sus derechos (cosa que yo obviamente no he hecho porque no soy rica).**_

**Tras la tormenta**

_**Demos las gracias a las BlackBerry del mundo mundial y a los editores de texto por ser tan estupendos y facilitarnos este bendito capítulo.**_

_**Quisiera dedicar este capitulo especialmente a Maane deLaasa, Alex Rose Love, Brinitonks, Musicblack95 y Kasscanueces por animarme a escribir con esos reviews que tanta gracia me han hecho .**_

* * *

Le dolía hasta el Último de los huesos de dormir en el suelo. Había esperado a que Ron llegase y es que también lo hiciese Harry para reclamarle más del pasado. Pero ni una cosa ni la otra había ocurrido. Se pone en pie y estira su cuello con delicadeza, se sobresalta al escuchar como llaman a la puerta y reza esperando que no sea Harry. Gira el pomo y lo que ve le sorprende Ron en una postura tambaleante sujetando del hombro a un tambaleante Draco Malfoy. Apestan a alcohol, Whisky concretamente.

-Hola corazón. ¿Traigo un amigo nos dejas pasar?-pregunta con cara de cordero degollado ya liento de bebedor.

-No sabia que Draco Malfoy y tu erais amigos.

-Si mi hija se mete en la cama de su hijo, yo puedo irme a tomar unas copas con él no?

Hermione pone los ojos en blanco y les deja pasar. Draco cae en el sofa mientras que Ron sigue a su esposa a la habitación. Hermione sirve café con sal y el se acerca lentamente para besarla en el cuello y susurrarla:

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-No podía Ron. Es la vida privada de nuestra nena .

-¿Que siente por él?

-Esta enamorada hasta las trancas.-sonrie.

-Tenia la esperanza de que fuese solo sexo.

-No lo es, le quiere y creo que él también a ella.

Ron la besa en los labios con ternura y Hermione le pregunta preocupada.

-Aun no me has dicho que piensas de la relación de Rose y Scorpius.

-Francamente, no es que me emocione, lo hace. Podia haber escogido cualquier otro chico, pero pensando en las amplias probabilidades de que acabase saliendo con alguien de la familia y nos saliese un nieto tonto, prefiero que salga con Malfoy.

Ella se acerca y le besa con ternura pretendiendo en el fondo avanzar mas.

-Aun tenemos un Malfoy dormido en el salón. No creo que despertarle con una escena de porno sea muy prudente.

-Esta bien.- dice alejandose de el.- Vete a depertarle, dile que tenemos café, yo llamare a su esposa.

Hermione toma el teléfono y a sabiendas del numero de teléfono de la casa de Astoria por las horas que han pasado juntas en el ministerio, la llama.

-Astoria, tengo a tu marido borracho como una cuba en mi sofá. Mas te vale que vengas a buscarlo. Ademas tenemos que hablar...

Cuando Hernione abre la puerta y ve la expresión en la cara de Astoria, tiene la certeza de que ella también sabe lo que hay entre sus hijos.

-¿Draco ya lo sabe verdad?

-¿Lo de Rose y Scorpius?

-¿Ya están juntos?

Hermione se percata de que con esa conversación no van a llegar a ninguna parte.

-Pasa y dentro hablamos mas tranquilas quieres?

Le cede el paso hasta el salón donde descubre estupefacta a un mas que borracho Draco.

-Corazón, pero si tu hace años que no bebes.

El la abraza de la cintura sentándola en el sofá y besa su cuello con ternura inesperada.

-El culpable directo de esto es tu hijo que va por ahí acostándose con Rose Waeasley ¿Te lo puedes creer?

-¿Por fin están juntos?

Astoria nota como la mirada de todos los de la habitación se clavan en ella y se da cuenta de que el resto no son tan perceptivos como ella.

-¡Venga ya! Scorpius esta loco por esa chica desde hace meses … Me di cuenta cuando volvimos de navidad. No dejaba de mirarla en la estación.

-Yo nunca lo hubiese imaginado...-Murmura Draco afectado por el alcohol, mira a Hermione y se decide a hacerle la pregunta del millón.-¿Vas a permitir que tu nena salga con el hijo de un ex mortifago?

-Malfoy.- Dice seria poniéndose a su altura para mirarle a los ojos.- No me importa con quien salga mi hija siempre que la quiera. No soy yo quien tiene que aceptar tu hijo, eso lo tiene que hacer ella.

* * *

Le encanta verla dormida entre sus brazos. Han pasado la tarde juntos en la sala de los menesteres,escondidos del mundo en el regazo del otro. A resguardo de las miradas indiscretas y de las opiniones de extraños. Acaricia su cabello, largo y ondulado y recuerda que no le ha contado lo que ha hablado con su padre. No piensa en despertarla pero ella hace el trabajo sola. Un par de ojillos emergen de entre los mechones de pelo, le besa en la barbilla y le susurra:

-Buenos días bribón.

-Buenas noches princesa.

La chica se revuelve entre sabanas y susurra desconcertada:

-¿Qué hora se supone que es?

-La hora de la cena.-Dice atrapando su cadera y pegándola mas a el.-Pero podríamos quedarnos aquí esta noche ¿Qué te parece ?

-Me parece bien si tu te quedas a mi lado. Aun no me has contado que te dijo tu padre cuando nos vio.

-Estaba bastante conmocionado. Pero no creo que se lo fuese a decir a nadie... No se, fue raro. Esperaba que se lo tomase peor.

-Si quieres malas reacciones tranquilo... Aun queda mi padre y toda mi familia en general por enterarse.

Èl la coloca bajo su cuerpo y retira audaz la ropa interior femenina que había vuelto a recuperar hacia tan solo un par de horas.

-Me puedo enfrentar a quien haga falta por ti. Tenlo por seguro.-Murmura justo antes de besarla con ansiedad.

* * *

Sabe que su esposa esta preocupada. Tiene esa certeza desde que la vio meter el móvil en el congelador y los cubitos de hielo en e bolso. Pero aun no tiene muy claro a que viene esa cara agria por eso, cuando ella se deja que le acaricie el pelo con una copa de vino en la mano después de cena, se atreve a preguntar.

-Que es lo que va mal mi vida?

Ella nunca se planteo decírselo pero sabe que tal y como están las cosas es la mejor opción.

-Ron, Harry y yo...-toma fuerza- Harry yo después de la guerra tuvimos una ... Ufff una...

-Relación-completa sorprendiéndola.-Lo se, lo supe todo el tiempo. La pregunta es porque eso te preocupa años después.

Hermione esta asombrada.

-El te lo...

-No, me lo dijiste tu. Os veía por la casa tan felices... Y yo estaba tan perdido. Tu te preocupabas, a pesar de estar enamorada de el, venias a verme me leías aunque te ignorase y escuchabas mis quejas.- Hermione le mira impresionada, nunca se imagino que el lo supiera.- Un día le vi besando a mi hermana en el jardín y comprendí que las cosas no iban a acabar bien. Lo confirme cuando te vi esplendida y supe que estabas embarazada ... Si yo hubiese tenido que elegir entre tu y otra mujer ... Siempre te hubiese escogido a ti, esos días estabas increíble. De pronto todo se precipito y me dijiste que te ibas... Cuando reflexione y puse mis prioridades en orden, te iba a ofrecer ser el padre de tu hijo, entonces tu madre me llamo y me dijo lo del accidente. Cuando te fui a ver no me hizo falta que nadie me dijese que habías perdido al bebe, parecías la mujer mas infeliz del mundo.

Hermione se sintió absurda, tanto tiempo guardando un secreto para que tu marido en realidad se el primero en saberlo.

-¿Por qué me sigues queriendo? ¿Por qué te casaste conmigo ? No lo entiendo.-Dice al borde de la lagrima.

-No tengo motivos para no hacerlo. ¿Por qué te preocupa esto ahora ? Estamos bien y tu me quieres ¿no?

Ella le besa y le entrega con ese roce de labios hasta el ultimo resquicio del amor que hay en su corazón. Comienza a contarle acerca de James y Rose y termina por explicarle, mientras ve como sus mandíbulas se tensan, lo que Harry supo a través de su hijo.

* * *

Alex se recoloca el sujetador absolutamente avergonzada. Le tiemblan las manos mientras se abrocha los botones de la camisa. Circe se acerca y la abraza con cuidado mas en símbolo de apoye que de otra cosa.

-No te gusto.-confirma ella.

-Si claro que si.-dice alarmada Alex.-Lo que pasa es que me tengo que acostumbrar.

-Alex, a esto no te acostumbras. Te gusta o no te gusta y me parece que a ti no te gusta.

-Claro que si. Me gustan las chicas.

Circe sonríe con ternura. No, te gustaba Rose y antes saliste con otros chicos por los que te sentías atraída. Tu no eres lesbiana, sino bisexual. Te enamoras del alma, no del cuerpo ¿Nunca te lo habías planteado?

-No lo había pensado.- dice mirándose los pies.

-Ya, nadie lo hace al principio. Miralo por el lado positivo... Tienes mas donde elegir.-Le dedica una sonrisa y le besa en los labios.- Ademas Alex, eres muy guapa.

Las dos salen del aula vacía con direcciones diferentes. Alex y su ansiedad se dirigen a la cocina con la intención de aplacar el hambre pos-trauma. Entre un pastel y algo de helado de chocolate pasa el rato. La puerta se abre y deja pasar a un James muy sonriente.

-Alex, ¿Qué tal tu cita con Circe? ¿Has descubierto el lado positivo de un buen par de piernas?

-Nop, me ha parecido incomodo y no me gusta. ¿Quieres helado?

-¿Como que incomodo? ¿Que ha pasado?

-Que estoy mas perdida que un pingüino en el Cairo.

James se da cuenta del aspecto deprimido de la chica. Y coge una cuchara para meterle mano al helado.

-¿Por qué estas perdida?

-Circe piensa que no me gustan las mujeres. Cree que solo me gustaba Rose y que por ende soy bisexual.

-¿Y tu qué piensas?-Pregunta cogiendo otra cucharada.

-Es cierto que sentía algo por Rose y también es cierto que he sentido cosas por chicos y nunca por chicas. Así que me imagino que Circe tiene razón. Lo que ocurre es que jamas lo había pensado. Lo que ya no tengo tan claro es que un hombre, cualquiera, partiendo de la posibilidad de que alguna vez me pueda gustar una mujer. Me quiera como su pareja.

James la mira, asombrado como mínimo.

-Alex, estas buena, eres simpática y franca. La posibilidad de tener un trío no creo que le vaya a asustar a ningún hombre.- Dice riéndose.

-James!

-¿Qué? Hay que buscarle el lado positivo las cosas.

Se miran con complicidad y no pueden evitar sonreír.

-Si quieres este fin de semana podríamos quedar... No se ir a las Tres escobas. ¿Qué te parece?

-Estas sugiriendo que tengamos una cita.

-Si lo quieres ver así, si.

* * *

No podía andar por los pasillos y eso era una realidad. Rose no podía evitar pensar a primera hora de la mañana que si realmente quería superar el curso académico tanto ella como Scorpius iban a tener que volver a dormir cada uno en su cama. Huele a desayuno cuando entra en el Gran Comedor y no puede evitar desviar la mirada hacia donde está sentada Alex. Se coloca junto a ella.

-¿Como fue la cita de anoche?-Pregunta sirviéndose el café.

-De pena, pero este fin de semana tengo otra...

-¿En serio?¿Con quién?

-Con James.

Los ojos de Rose se abren de par en par y no puede evitar balbucear durante unos minutos.

-Ella no es una chica.-Dice obvia.

-¿No?¿Vaya por Dios? Habrá que hacer algo para arreglarlo ¿no?-Pone los ojos en blanco.- Digamos que he cambiado de idea... Mira el correo ¿Esa no es la lechuza de tu padre?

Frente a ella cae un sobre blanco, no muy grande .Pierde el aliento cuando se da cuenta de que es la letra de su padre. Traga saliva y abre el sobre.

Linea tras linea … Su padre lo sabe. Se levanta y se acerca a la mesa de Slyherins mientras acapara las miradas de medio salón. Le tira del pelo al rubio con el que ha pasado la noche.

-Que quieres. No ves que...

Ella le tira la carta a la cara y le susurra:

-Mira la sorpresa que nos ha preparado tu padre... fijate, ahora le gusta irse de copas con mi padre.

-¿Disculpa?

-Que ya lo saben todos...- Dice poniendo los ojos en blanco.- Tu padre, mi padre, mi madre … la tuya. - Le toma de la corbata y le acerca de un tirón.- Así porque no hacerlo absolutamente público de una buena vez.

Le besa lento y con suavidad. Dejandole de una sola pieza y sin aliento ante todo el comedor.

* * *

**Muchas gracias a todos por leer cuéntenme ¿Qué les parece la trama?¿Qué pensáis del final?¿Creéis que Rose ha estado acertada en la revelación pública de la relación?¿Qué os ha parecido el final de la cita de Alex?¿Qué pensáis de Ron?**

**Un beso a todos por leer.**

**En espera permanente de Reviews**


	11. Quedando al descubierto

**Todos los personajes aparecidos en este fanfic no son míos. Actualmente son propiedad de J.K Rowling, Warner Bros, salamandra, y todo aquel que haya comprado sus derechos (cosa que yo obviamente no he hecho porque no soy rica).**

_**Demos las gracias a las BlackBerry del mundo mundial y a los editores de texto por ser tan estupendos y facilitarnos otra vez este capitulo... porque sino no habría podido subirlo hasta dentro de 18 millones de años(más o menos)**_

_**Quisiera dedicar este capitulo especialmente a Dany16, Alfy-Malfoy Maane deLaasa, Musicblack95 y Kasscanueces por animarme a escribir con esos reviews, en serio siempre que los leo me ponéis una sonrisa en la cara :).**_

* * *

_**QUEDANDO AL DESCUBIERTO**_

Cuando Rose le besa solo es un roce de labios. Él consigue que sea mas lento, profundo e incitador. Se han besado muchas veces pero nunca sabiéndose centro de todas las miradas. Cuando se separan, aun con los ojos cerrados, vuelven a escuchar el murmuro intrínseco del Gran Comedor que hasta ahora se había mantenido expectante, en silencio.

-Os importaría dejar de dar rienda suelta a vuestra, mas que evidente pasión,delante de todo el comedor que me estáis dejando en evidencia.-Gruñe un mas que molesto Albus.

Rose ni siquiera repara en su primo, se limita a sonreír a Scorpius que esta anonado.

-Ya no hay nada mas que esconder.-Susurra el.

-No, ahora habrá que lidiar con las consecuencias.-le besa en la mejilla con suavidad.- me voy a clase ¡Ah! Y esta noche cada uno duerme en su cuarto que casi no puedo caminar.- Dice en voz completamente audible para buena parte de la mesa de Slytherin.

Cuando Rose sale por la puerta principal, Scorpius se sienta en la mesa atontado siendo conscientes de los rumores que se extienden por todas las mesas.

-Mis primos te van a ir a por ti en pleno y no creas que yo te voy a echar una mano.-Se arrima a Scorpius.- y hoy preparate ... Porque ya que tienes tanta energía como para dejar a mi prima medio coja estoy seguro de que no tendrás inconveniente en entrenar hoy tres horas en lugar de una hora y media.

-¡Al!

-Nada, tres horas. Y como te vea descansado igual son cuatro.

* * *

El ministerio en hora punta se llena insoportablemente de gente. Vestidos igual, peinados igual y andando deprisa. Toda una masa de personas. Seria imposible diferencias entre todos los integrantes del grupo pero Ron puede distinguir perfectamente a Harry entre ellos. Cabello desordenado, vaqueros y ropa muggle son su firma. Se acerca rápido y le agarra del brazo con brusquedad aunque no busca confrontación.

-Deja de hacerle daño a mi esposa.

-¿Cómo?-Tras su anteojos parece confundido.

-Que no quiero que sigas acosando a Hermi con lo que paso entre vosotros en el pasado. Comienza a comportarte como un amigo de verdad y no como un novio celoso.

Harry tiembla como una hoja de papel. No sabe ni lo que le ha dicho Hermione a Ron, ni lo que su mejor amigo sabe.

-Ron, tengo... Necesitamos hablar.

-Ahorratelo. Se todo lo que ocurrió, lo sabia dese hace años.-Dice absolutamente serio y frío.

-¿Te lo dijo Hermione? ¿Ella te lo contó? ¿También lo del bebe? Era yo el único tonto que no sabia que iba a ser padre.

-No me dijo nada... Ella no abrió la boca hasta ayer. Yo solo me limite a observar y conseguí imaginármelo todo. No fue tan difícil.

-Ron escucha...

-No, no te acerques a ella.

-Espera.- Le sujeta del codo y le arrastra fuera de la marea de gente.- Tienes que entenderme... necesito hablar con Herm, necesito saber que ocurrió porque no me contó lo del bebé. Dejame hablar con ella por favor te juro que si después no quiere volver a verme no me acercaré. Me iré lejos con Ginny y con los niños.

Ron le mira y reconoce la desesperación en los ojos de su amigo. Él estaría igual si Hermione le hubiese ocultado algo tan duro. De hecho, probablemente estaría peor. No puede olvidar que es su mejor amigo y aunque ahora tiene ganas de patearle la cabeza, le debe lealtad.

-Esta bien.-Dice rendido.- Pero si me dice después de la conversación que te has propasado te mato¿Lo entiendes?

A Harry le brillan los ojos y sonríe feliz. Cuando le abraza, Ron sabe que no es un error darles una oportunidad para hablar.

-Ahora esta sola en el despacho... deberías aprovechar. Después estará demasiado ocupada.

-¡Gracias Ron!

El hombre se despide con la mano y comienza a caminar a la velocidad de la luz en dirección al despacho de su amiga.

* * *

Parado frente a la puerta, solo puede contener el aliento. Llama a la puerta pero nadie le responde, al final opta por entrar. Ella ni siquiera se ha enterado de que ahora comparten el mismo espacio esta demasiado ensimismada con la música que sale de sus cascos y el capuccino recién hecho. Se sienta frente a ella y solo en ese momento levanta la mirada para observarle. No puede negar que se a asustado al verle, el bote que ha pegado se lo confirma, y eso no le gusta porque Hermione nunca le había tenido miedo.

-¿No sabes llamar a la puerta?-Pregunta alterada.

-He llamado. Un par de veces pero tu no me has oído. No es mi culpa. Solo he venido ha hablar.- Termina con las manos sobre la mesa.

-No tenemos nada de lo que hablar.

-Es cierto... Porque nosotros no estuvimos juntos ni tu estuviste embarazada¿ no?

-Harry no me lo pongas mas difícil.

-Hermi, solo quiero que me expliques que ocurrió porque nunca me dijiste lo que había pasado. Yo nunca te hubiese de haberlo sabido. Todo hubiese sido diferente.

Deja el capuccino a medio beber sobre la mesa y se quita definitivamente los cascos. Se pone en pie y le mira a los ojos. Se estruja las manos nerviosa.

-¿Recuerdas el día que me dijiste que te quedabas con Ginny? -Le tiembla la voz y las piernas.- Ese iba a ser uno de los mejores días de mi vida, te iba a decir que íbamos a formar una familia y que estaba embarazada, pero tu me contaste lo de tu nueva relación con Ginny y todo de convirtió en una pesadilla. Era todo horrible, Tu ya no sentías nada por mi y yo estaba esperando un bebe tuyo. Decidí marcharme, alejarme y criarlo yo sola. Y fue lo que intente, me marche. No quiero que pienses que no estaba contenta con tener un niño, era muy feliz, pero la situación me parecía inadecuada. Me emocionaba volver a vivir en el mundo muggle pero no era lo que esperaba cuando me quede embarazada. Hacia tanto que no conducía ... Se me había olvidado como hacerlo y tampoco tenia mucha experiencia. Me puse nerviosa conduciendo y colisione con otro coche. Cuando desperté en el hospital me entere de que había perdido al niño... No te guardo rencor, lo he superado ... Siento no habértelo contado. No sabia como hacerlo ... Espero que alguna vez me perdones por no haber hecho lo correcto pero no sabia pensar con coherencia.

-No me pidas disculpa por favor, no tienes motivos, todo esto es culpa mía. Si no hubiese cometido tantos errores ahora tendríamos una familia... Estaríamos juntos.

Hermione acerca, se agacha a su altura y le besa en la mejilla. Le acaricia el cabello y le pregunta suavemente.

-¿Tu eres feliz con Ginny? Dime la verdad.

-Ahora si, volví a amarla pero siempre te echo de menos... No tengo la conexión con ella que tengo contigo.

Hermione sonríe con ternura.

-Por supuesto que no tienes la misma conexión, esa solo se tiene con los mejores amigos, aquellos junto los que creces... ¿Lo entiendes? Ginny y tu sois una pareja, tu y yo somos amigos y últimamente yo no he cuidado muy bien mi rol... Porque a veces te guardaba rabia pero te prometo que no volverá a ocurrir, volverá ser la Hermione de siempre.

-Quiero que sepas algo, cuando lo dejamos aun estaba enamorado de ti.-Tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas- hubiese adorado a nuestro bebe. Siempre le hubiese adorado y a ti también.

-Lo se, se que me querías y que hubieses querido a nuestro niño. Siento habértelo ocultado.

-Tu también eres feliz con Ron ¿verdad?

-Si, mucho. Nuestro tiempo ya paso.

El la sienta sobre sus rodillas y la abraza, escondiendo el rostro sobre su pecho.

-Quiero saber todo sobre el que hubiese sido nuestro bebe.

Ella deshace el abrazo y se acerca a su escritorio saca una caja pequeña de zapatos y se la pone en el regazo.

-Quería que fuese niña.-Se le quiebra la voz.- Ahí están las cosas que escribí, los nombres que busque, las cosas que compre en las primeras semanas y el test de embarazo. Lo guarde todo. Hay algunas cosas mas de nosotros. De lo que pensé seria nuestra familia. Llevatelo, quiero que también lo tengas tu.

Harry se pone en pie con la caja en las manos. La besa en la sien y le regala un ultimo te quiero justo antes de salir de allí.

* * *

Hugo se ha propuesto cuidar del honor de su hermana ya que ni ella misma lo protege. Por eso se ha plantado en la salida de la puerta de Slytherin a esperarle. Ve al rubio salir despistado.

-¿vas en serio con mi hermana?

No le ha saludado para causar mas impacto, lo que no sabes es que desde que Rose le ha besado el se ha estado preparando para ese momento en concreto.

-Weasley, ¿Que tal las clases?

-¿Vais en serio?

-Si.-Se pasa la mano por el pelo nervioso.- Muy en serio.

-La estas cuidando o solo...-se le enrojece la cara al pensar en su hermana haciendo cosas de película X.

-Un poco de todo la verdad.-Contesta absolutamente desvergonzado.

-La tienes que tratar como a una señorita-le explica en tono preocupado.- Sino me chivare a mi padre de lo que tenéis y el te matara.

-Tu padre ya lo sabe.-Dice tendiéndole la carta que le ha llegado esa misma mañana a Rose.-Y no me das miedo renacuajo... Tus primos tampoco, espero que se lo transmitas a todos porque como lo tenga que andar haciendo yo uno a uno, me puedo terminar aburriendo.

Hugo no entiende absolutamente nada.

-Mi padre sabe lo que tenéis mi hermana y tu y ¿No ha venido a matarte?

-De momento no.

-Bueno pues si no te dice nada él, lo tendré que hacer yo... Que para algo es mi hermana. No se te ocurra dañarla... Y bienvenido a la familia Weasley.

Hugo se gira sobre sus propios talones llevándose la carta entre sus manos y camina de vuelta a la sala común de gryffindor. Scorpius sonríe aliviado mientras trata de recordar a donde pretendía ir.

* * *

Harry se sienta junto a Ginny en el sofá. Ella le acaricia el pelo a la par que besa sus labios con suavidad.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunta preocupada.- Últimamente pareces especialmente abatido.

-Ahora que estas tu aquí estoy perfectamente.-Susurra a la altura del cuello de la pelirroja.

Durante toda la mañana y la mitad de la parte a meditado sobre si contarle toda a su esposa. Se pregunta si ella le perdonara y solo encuentra una respuesta posible: no. Ha decidido pasar mas tiempo con ella, ha cogido unas vacaciones en el ministerio y se ha pasado por una agencia de viajes. Cuando vuelvan del viaje sera mas fácil valorar si es necesario hacerla pasar por ese tipo de sufrimiento.

Besa sus labios y se saca del bolsillo de los vaqueros los billetes de avión y el panfleto que le han dado en la agenda, se lo pone en el regazo y espera.

-¿Que es esto?

Lee la información y le mira sorprendida.

-¿Estas loco?¿Has contratado un crucero por las islas griegas?¿Y nuestros trabajos?

-He pedido vacaciones para mi y en cuanto a ti, he comunicado al Ministerio que tu jefe, es decir, yo, te había dado vacaciones ¿Te parece bien? Sino lo puedo anular.

-¿Que? No, no lo anules.-Dice abrazándolo.

-Vale.-Sonríe.-Necesitamos tiempo a solas.

* * *

Rose estudia junto al lago. Se siente tan tranquila y vacía de preocupaciones ahora que sabe que su padre es conocedor de su relación con Scorpius. También estudia mas concentrada ahora que sabe que los problemas con Alex y James se han acabado. De hecho esa tarde los dos tenían una cita...No se podía creer que esa par hubiesen quedado.

-Preciosa ...-sisea una voz muy cerca de ella.

Scorpius se sienta junto a ella, demasiado cerca. Rose arisca le da un leve empujón.

-Ay quita que estoy estudiando.

-Entonces no te interesara saber que he conseguido lidiar con tu hermano y por enda con tus primos.

Rose se gira rápidamente y le observa asustada.

-¿Te golpearon?¿Alguno de esos salvajes te hicieron daño?-Pregunta examinandole la cara.

-No ves que no mujer. Estoy bien... De hecho estoy tan bien que podríamos ir a celebrarlo esta noche.

-¿Tu no te acuerda de aquello que te dije esta mañana de darnos una noche de descanso?

-Esta bien...-Se da por vencido porque sabe que Rose tiene razón y que últimamente pasan demasiado tiempo juntos- ¿No me has preguntado de que he hablado con tu hermano?

-Vale-Pone los ojos en blanco.-¿Sobre que habéis hablado?

-Le he dicho que íbamos en serio... Muy en serio y el me ha dado la bienvenida a la familia. Y bueno ya que ya estoy en la familia Weasley he pensado en formalizarlo.

-¿Formalizarlo?

-Si ya sabes demostrarte que voy en serio... Y hasta ahora no lo he hecho.-Hace una pausa dramática para darle emoción al momento.- Por eso decidí pedirle la capa de invisibilidad a Albus y escaparme para comprarte esto.

Le muestra una cajita negra que abre lentamente para mostrarle una bonita pulsera con colgantes.

-No hacia falta... No tenias porque ...

-Claro que tenia porque es mi regalo para formalizar lo nuestro para demostrar al resto del mundo que estamos juntos y que no es pasajero.

Se la pone en la muñeca derecha y le besa suavemente.

-Ya se quieres que te deje descansar esta noche ... Pero ¿no te importara que me quede aquí hasta la cena verdad? Necesito estar contigo alejado del resto de gente. Desde esta mañana siento como si tuviera todas las miradas fijas en mi.

-Yo también he sentido los mismo por eso he acabado estudiando aquí y no en la biblioteca...

* * *

Alex le mira fijamente y no puede evitar que esta autenticamente atractivo con ese jersey, los vaqueros y la chupa de cuero.

Han paseado, tomado cervezas y se han reído mucho. Tienen química juntos, no le ha pasado desapercibido.

-¿Quieres que volvamos al colegio?-Pregunta James acariciándole la mano.

-¿La verdad? No me apetece mucho-Contesta ella absolutamente seria.

-Me parece que ningún chico te ha advertido de que las damas deben de estar temprano en sus cuartos.

-¿Y si yo no quiero ser una dama?-Comenta ella con media sonrisa.

James lleva tratando de mantener la calma y las manos donde es adecuado desde que empezó la cita. Había tenido que ver como se atusaba la melena rubia, como le sentaban de vicio los vaqueros y esa camiseta blanca que deja la clavícula a la vista de todo el mundo. Pero esa media sonrisa y esa mirada naturalmente picara ha sido servido como aliciente para esa hoguera que lleva horas ardiendo en sus entrañas. Por eso cuando a visto como ella miraba hacia sus pies preocupada por el poco efecto surtido por su insinuación, no ha podido hacer mas que lanzarse a sus labios y devorarle hasta el ultimo resquicio de pintalabios rojo.

La acerca con prisa y le susurra un quedo :

-Vamos a la casa de los gritos.

Con el corazón acelerado y los labios en pleno incendio se apresura a llegar a la destartalada casa. Dentro, las manos se vuelven mas rápidas y los labios también. La ropa vuela y Alex no duda en absoluto.

-Podemos parar si no estas segura.-Comenta James con las manos a un segundo de desabrochar su sujetador.

-Aun no me puedo creer lo segura que estoy... Así que no me hagas dudar.

James calla y continua con aquello con lo que ha comenzado.

* * *

_**Hola a todos este es sera el ultimo o el penúltimo capitulo... Aun no lo tengo muy claro... Depende de si hago epilogo o no vosotros diréis que elegís...aunque ya os aviso de que muy probablemente este sea el último y le añadiré un epilogo.**_

_**¿Que os ha parecido la reacción de Scorpius después del beso público de Rose?¿Que pensáis de la conversación que han tenido Harry y Hermione?¿Os gusta cómo ha evolucionado la relación entre James y Alex? Contadme vuestras opiniones y sugerencias dándole a 'Review'.**_

_**MOMENTO PUBLICITARIO Os recomiendo que os paséis por el oneshot 'Cambios sustanciales en el rojo de tu pelo' :).**_

_** LOS REVIEW ESTIMULAN ALTAMENTE LA CREATIVIDAD**_


	12. Epílogo

**Todos los personajes aparecidos en este fanfic no son míos. Actualmente son propiedad de J.K Rowling, Warner Bros, salamandra, y todo aquel que haya comprado sus derechos (cosa que yo obviamente no he hecho porque no soy rica).**

_**Demos las gracias a las BlackBerry del mundo mundial y a los editores de texto por ser tan estupendos y facilitarnos el épiligo... **_

_**Quisiera dedicar este último capitulo especialmente a Alfy-Malfoy, Myflights, Brinitonks, Megera9, saritadinamita19, Maane deLaasa, Musicblack95 y Kasscanueces por animarme a escribir con sus reviews que siempre me han reir y alegrarme de escribir aquí y por acompañarme durante toda historia :).**_

_**Momento publicitario! He comenzado fanfiction que se llama 'Punto de Inflexión' y que espero que os animéis a visitar :D.**_

* * *

_**EPILOGO**_

_**Cuatro meses mas tarde**_

Le gusta que se ria, que apriete su mano cuando tiene miedo y que le bese en esos momentos en los que sabe que nadie esta mirando. James esta loco por Alex. No se parece a lo que sintió por Rose, es mucho mejor. Se siente bien al pensar en ella cuando debería estar atento a los libros, no tiene remordimiento de conciencia. Sabe que sus sentimientos son correspondidos y eso le encanta, sentirse amado no es mejor que amar, pero se le acerca bastante.

Desde que el colegio acabo y el verano llego, pueden quedar juntos y estar a solas. En las ultimas semanas han ido al cine, han comido juntos, habían salido a bailar e incluso de cócteles. Pero para esta salida James tiene algo especial preparado.

Ha conseguido taparle los ojos a regañadientes y la ha llevado a la casa familiar en Nottingham. Quiere enseñarle su cuarto y sus recuerdos de infancia hoy que sabe que todos están en la Madriguera. Incluso si puede le gustaría pasar un rato intimo con ella, muy intimo, tanto que después les duelan los labios.

Ahora, después de aparecerse junto a la valla de la casa le destapa los ojos. Alex le mira con los ojos como platos.

-No me habrás traído para presentarme a tus padres ¿Verdad?

-No, tonta. No hay nadie. Quería enseñarte mi casa...-Sonríe con picardia.

-¿Solo vas a enseñarme tu hogar?-Dice haciéndole pucheros.-¿Nada mas?-Le besa en el cuello con suavidad.-¿Es que no tienes cama?-Le muerde con suavidad la yugular.

James no esta caliente, esta ardiendo en llamas. Por ello no puede evitar tomarla de la cadera y acercarla con brusquedad. En pocos segundos olvida su lado romántico y se apresura a llevarla a la habitación. En el camino le ha quitado el vestido de verano, la prenda ha quedado en una de los escalones que llevan a las habitaciones.

-Bonita casa.-susurra ella sin aliento.

-No mientas, ni te estas fijando...

Él se ha quitado el polo y ha dejado a la chica sin sujetador en una microcentesima de segundo. Consigue tumbarla en la cama y meter las manos en el borde de las bragas de la chica. Pero la felicidad dura poco porque de pronto escucha como la puerta de su cuarto se abre de par en par y ve a su padre con el vestido de Alex en la mano y la boca abierta.

Alex se tapa con la colcha y él se levanta con rapidez de la cama en un claro intento de disimular lo indisimulable.

-James, creo que deberías vestirte y presentarnos a la señorita.-Dice un segundo antes de lanzarle el vestido a la chica.- Os esperamos en el salón, no le pienso comentar a tu madre nada de esto, no quiero un escándalo así que disimula.

Cuando el padre de James cierra la puerta con una sonrisa en la cara el ceño de Alex se frunce y le lanza a James una de las almohadas que tiene mas a mano.

-¡Creí que no estaban tus padres! Dios mio, Harry Potter, un héroe de guerra me ha pillado metiendole mano a su hijo.

-Si te excita le puedo pedir que vuelva a abrir la puerta comenta con una sonrisa picara mientras vuelve a ponerse el polo.

-James deja de jugar. Esto es grave. Me siento muy avergonzada.

Trata de ponerse el vestido, pero las manos le tiemblan y no es capaz de hacer nada a derechas. James le arrebata el vestido de las manos. Le coloca la prenda y comienza a abrochárselo con cariño, cuando acaba le acaricia los hombros y la besa con ternura.

-No te preocupes, mi padre no se ha sentido ofendido... No le dirá nada a mi madre. Lo siento, pensé que se habían ido ya a casa de mi tío por so te traje, quería pasar una tarde tranquila contigo.

-¿Que le voy a decir a tu padre y a tu madre?-Pregunta preocupada.

-No te preocupes,-Toma las manos de la chica que aun tiemblan- lo haré todo yo... Solo tendremos que bajar, yo te presentare, diré que eres mi novia y listo.

Ella le mira sorprendida, no se puede creer lo que ha oído.

-¿Soy tu novia?

-Lo eres.

-No lo sabia.

-Pues ya lo sabes, y llevamos cuatro meses saliendo.-Dice con una sonrisa encantadora.

-Vale ¿Bajamos?

Él la besa en las manos y abre la puerta. Cuando llegan abajo del todo encuentran a Harry y Ginny Potter y una sorprendida Lilian.

-Hola- se acerca y besa a su madre.- Lo siento, estaba arriba con Alex enseñándole los libros que tendrá que usar el año que viene en su ultimo curso.

Ginebra le mira con la interrogación escrita en la cara y el se apresura a explicar viendo como a su pareja se le suben los colores.

-Mamá, papá, Lils.-sonríe a su hermana pequeña que ya conoce a la rubia que hay justo detrás de él.- Os presento a Alex, es mi novia.

De pronto la chica se convierte en el centro de todas las miradas y ella no se puede sentir mas incomoda. La señora Potter la ojea de arriba abajo. Se siente evaluada y la tensión se puede cortar con un cuchillo. Sin embargo, el silencio no dura mucho, Harry se acerca con una sonrisa a ella y la abraza.

-Bienvenida a la familia...¿Vais a pasar aquí la tarde verdad?Os dejamos solos.-Comenta el hombre conduciendo a su esposa y a su hija a la puerta.- Estamos encantados de conocerte.

Pero la señora Weasley no esta tan segura de estarlo. Se gira sobre sus talones y mira directamente a su hijo y a Alex.

-Espera un momento cariño, no tenemos ninguna prisa¿Tu no eras amiga de Rose? Y y puestos a preguntar ¿Como se supone que pensáis mantener una relación el año que viene si James ya ha terminado sus clases? No entiendo nada... Me lo podéis explicar.

-Nosotros...-Comienza Alex con cara de absoluta tristeza.- Yo...

-Mamá, tu pasaste un año separada de papá y no paso nada. Yo pienso esperarla hasta que termine el colegio, habra fines de semana y vacaciones, solo es un año. La echare de menos, si, pero eso no significa que la vaya a dejar o la vaya a cambiar por otra.- Dice James cortante.- Y si Rose es su mejor amiga... Cosa a la que tampoco le veo el problema por cierto, porque despues de todo papá tambien era el mejor amigo del tio Ron y eso no fue impedimento para que tu saltases sobre él.

-James, no hables asi a tu madre...-Le reprende Alex.

-No, esta bien-contesta la señora Potter poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de la chica.-Sera mejor que os dejemos solos, de todas formas hemos quedado para cenar con Ron y Hermi.

Cuando la puerta se cierra se sienten aliviados, en el sentido mas amplio de la palabra.

* * *

Adictiva, así es como siente a Rose cuando la mete a escondidas a su habitación y se dedica a besarla en la penumbra. A Scorpius le encanta llevarla al limite sabiendo que sus padres están abajo y que no son conscientes de lo que esta haciendo. Desde que acabaron las clases se han escabullido en las inmensidades de la mansión múltiples veces sin que nadie lo supiera, han compartido interesantes charlas entre susurro y han hecho el amor dentro de mas de un armario. Sin embargo, esta vez es diferente, los dos saben muy bien que hacen en esa casa y a quien están esperando aunque traten de matar los nervios entre lamidas y besos encendidos. Por ello, cuando tocan a la puerta no se sobresaltan, simplemente se sienten como si les hubiesen despertado de golpe.

-Scorpius-llama su madre- no me hagas entrar sal ya, que tu padre acaba de llegar para la cena y quiere conocer a Rose.

Ve como la chica traga salida y pone ojos de cordero que va directo al matadero. Él la acaricia la cara con ternura y la besa en la mejilla con suavidad.

-¿Vamos?

-Sí, vamos.

Se recolocan la ropa en un silencio mas propio de un cementerio que de la habitación de un adolescente. Bajan las escaleras casi sin mirarse, tomados de las manos hasta el salón. Allí, Rose vislumbra una versión a lo grande de Scorpius, son iguales, ojos idénticos, pelo bastante similar y piel inimaginablemente blanca. Sin embargo, Scorpius tiene algo de lo que su padre carece y que solo ella seria capaz de detectar a través de sus sonrisas, un sentido del humor socarrón y fresco que le hace único.

-Rose, he oído hablar mucho de ti, encantado de conocerte.-Saluda Draco Malfoy extendiendo su mano.

Rose sonríe y susurra un quedo:

-Encantado de conocerle señor Malfoy.

-Venga, sentémonos a cenar.-Anima Astoria.

La cena transcurre en sin tensiones y con mucha tranquilidad. De hecho, Rose nunca imagino que podría mantener una conversación de política internacional mágica con alguien como Draco, pero lo hace, y lo mas curioso es que coincide en muchos aspectos con el. Sin embargo, la relajación no es siempre tan duradera como la gente cree, el estado de paz se rompe con una pregunta por parte de Astoria.

-Chicos, no nos habéis hablado de vuestros planes de futuro ¿Que habéis pensado hacer? Porque el año que viene termináis el colegio.

El silencio se instala en la mesa, Rose se tensa y Scorpius se queda mudo. La tensión no aparece porque la pareja tenga ausencia de planes, sino por el exceso de ellos. Sabiendo que Rose no esta en terreno amigo el chico toma su mano bajo la mesa y la aprieta ligeramente.

-Bueno, lo cierto es que aun no hemos pensado en nada en concreto.

Así Scorpius logra zanjar esa conversación. Evitando dejar al descubierto unos planes que si que estan establecidos desde hace tiempo. Los dos saben perfectamente que si desvelasen que al terminar en Hogtwarts tienen pensado irse del país. Lo tienen muy claro pero aun no se lo han contado a nadie. Scorpius se enamoro desde la primera película que vio y en ese momento decidió dedicarse a escribir guiones. Rose esta loca por ser actriz, y no porque el chico quiera escribir guiones, sino porque desde que su madre le puso el clásico de Al final de la escapada ha querido convertirse en tan buena actriz como Jean Seberg. Por ello nada mas terminar su ultimo curso se marcharan a Los Angeles y probaran fortuna de la mejor forma posible. Después de todo si las cosas salen mal solo tienen que regresar a su hogar.

* * *

Harry esta nervioso, desde que se fue de crucero con Ginny casi no ha visto a sus amigos, de hecho, lo ha evitado con todas sus ganas para desintoxicarse de la influencia que Hermione tiene en el y dejar de hacer daño a la gente que realmente quiere. Por ello desde que Ron aviso a Ginny para que fuesen a cenar su casa porque tenían una noticia importante que darles, Harry casi no ha podido dormir.

Frente a la casa de sus amigos el corazón se le acelera y cuando Ginny llama a la puerta le comienzan a temblar las piernas. En unos segundos aparece Ron y les da un buen abrazo a el, a su hermana y a Lily.

-Pasad, Hermione esta en la cocina.

Ginny se apresura a saludarla para después entrar al salón del brazo de su hermano. Harry se fija en su amiga y la ve resplandeciente, con un brillo especial en los ojos, con un poco mas de curvas que de costumbre. Cuando la ve sonreír, su expresión le recuerda el momento que en el que le contó que estaba esperando a Rose.

-Estas muy guapa.- se acerca a ella con miedo de tocarla.- ¿Que tal han ido estos meses?

-Mas que bien.-Se asoma a la puerta de la cocina y la cierra-¿Tienes un momento para hablar?

-Si, claro.-Contesta mientras que se sienta en una de los taburetes de la sala.

-Veras, yo ... Esto es muy difícil. Yo he sido la madrina de uno de tus hijos... Sin embargo, yo siempre trate de impedir que tu lo fueras de los míos por nuestra mala experiencia a pesar de que Ron me lo propusiera repetidas veces. Lo siento, siento haber sido tan egoísta, pero estoy dispuesta a enmendar mis errores.

-¿Como piensas enmendar tus errores dejándome apadrinar a la próxima mascota que te compres?.-Pregunta enfadado ante la situación.

Hermione sonríe plena de felicidad y pone la mano sobre su vientre. De pronto Harry lo entiende todo.

-¿Estas embarazada?

Cuando su amiga afirma con la cabeza no puede hacer mas que abrazarla.

-¡Felicidades!Estoy muy feliz por ti... ¿De cuanto estas?

-Cuatro meses.-Contesta mas que feliz.

-¿Sabes que va a ser?

Hermione sonríe.

-¿Viste la caja que te di?

-Si.

-¿Recuerdas los nombres en los que pensé para el que iba a ser nuestro hijo?

-Claro, si era chico James y si era niña Tiffany. No he llegado a entender porque escogiste ese nombre para la nena.

Ella se quita el anillo y se lo muestra.

-Me lo compraste en Tiffanys,por eso quería que se llamase Tiffany para recordarte.

-Hermi...-No puede mas que acariciarla el cabello, solo ella es capaz de tener ese tipo de detalles con el.

-El caso es que había pensado que seria genial que tu fueses el padrino del bebe que sera niña. No se si ter molestara, ya lo he consultado con Ron, me gustaría llamarla Tiffany.

Harry se queda en silencio y escarba en la mirada de su amiga buscando una señal para contestar correctamente a la proposición sin volver a cagarla. Finalmente opta por ser sincero.

-Seria un autentico honor ser el padrino de tu nena y francamente, no creo que haya un nombre mas perfecto para ella.

Se acerca y le besa en la mejilla con ternura. Siente que los rencores del pasado se deshacen y que la amistad que creían perdida vuelve mas fuerte que nunca.

* * *

_**Gracias a todos por haber leído durante todo este tiempo mi historia, espero que el final os guste y me lo hagáis saber.**_

_**LOS REVIEW AYUDAN A FOMENTAR LA CREATIVIDAD**_


End file.
